Megaman StarForce: Megaman vs Megaman Movie War
by W-FangMetal
Summary: It's been 5 months of Skull's ambition, Geo and friends finished their 1st year of High School. A new threat from another dimension begins their assaults on Earth and an old friend murdered Megaman. How will the StarForce handle the situation without Geo? Crossover with RayCrisis's bosses from PS1 game
1. Movie War 2011 opening

This will be my new Megaman StarForce story after Dark Galaxy. Enjoy the opening and the scenes! I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

><p><em>Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiritoshi<em> (_Softly, so softly, let's raise the curtain_)

Geo transformed into Megaman, fighting a couple of mechanical Noise Jammers with Acid Ace until someone stopped him. Megaman and Acid Ace widen their eyes at his appearance.

_Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo wo_ (_and light the blue flames at the dawn of awakening_.)

"Tendou... " Megaman (Geo) said his name quietly as Tendou dashes toward his teenage dad, beginning to fight him with Draco, Sword Form. He made a fierce and diagonally slashed at Megaman's (Geo) chest, blood bursting out.

***Fast motion***

The screen made a slash, creating the title:

**Megaman StarForce: Megaman vs. Megaman - Movie War 2011**

***Fast motion end***

_Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo dakishima aruita_ (_As we walked, we embraced a weakness that knows nothing of defeat_)

Sonia furiously pinned Tendou down, after punching his face, "TELL ME WHY'D YOU KILL GEO, YOU BASTARD! !" yelling at his bloody face as tears came down.

_Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame_ (_So carve out an era with your new fangs_.)

"Tell me why should I kill my Tou-san (dad)! ?" Tendou yelled at the three strange people, covered in white cloaks. The three people were: a big bulky old man with an oxygen gas mask, a skinny looking man with a strange looking eye patch on his right eye, and a little kid wearing a white hood with a strange looking eye patch on his left eye.

_Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiritoshi_ (_Softly, so softly, let's raise the curtain_)

"Hey, kid! Why don't you leave and we'll take care of her instead~ ?" the motorcycle gang leader asked Tendou who was defending a defenseless girl named Minako Ayuzawa, holding a caged kitty. Tendou gave him a death glare.

_Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo wo_ (_and light the blue flames at the dawn of awakening_.)

Megaman (Tendou) stood, forming his Finalize Combo into Tervus Megaman, fighting the StarForce who were avenging Geo with rage.

_Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa_ (_Until the day I can meet you whom I want to protect_.)

"You wanna fight me?" Tervus Megaman formed his forearms into lengthy red blades and his preparation stance, "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON! ! !" he charged towards the raging StarForce, slashing them as they made their combat.

_Yuushuu no bi yori me no mae no deko_ (_Choosing over the greatest beauty the forehead I see before me_.)

In space, an enormous Gundam-like spaceship fires five giant orbs, sending them down to Earth. Three giant mechanical robots landed on the city with a loud thuds; two giant mechanical robots floats in the air as they fired and smashed the city.

_Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute_ (_My beloved, my beloved, you are all there is for me_.)

A rocket-looking hero shows up and assist the StarForce, "Ore wa (I am) Fourze... Kamen Rider Fourze!" "Tendou! Ganbatte!" Minako cheered, praying for him to win the war on the giant robots.

_Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu_ (_The whole of the scenery you once saw from here,_)

The StarForce were fighting tons of mechanical Noise Jammers with sparks bursting out of the slashed Jammers.

_Matomete tsuretete akeru sa hanasanai ne_ (_I'll bring it all together, and bring you here, so don't let it go_)

In space, Tervus Megaman (Tendou) and Red Joker Megaman (Geo) fired their finishing signature attacks at full blast at the giant spaceship Gundam-like.

_Zutto nariyamanu ranbu no merodii_ (_of the wild melody that plays on without end_.)

The giant spaceship Gundam-like fires its enormous lasers at the two Finalize Megaman. Both father-and-son Megaman formed a giant energy shield to defend Earth with all their might.

* * *

><p>The opening for this Movie (fanfiction) War was Bleach opening 13 - Melody of The Wild Dance. Hope you like this. Btw, as you can see the title, it can <em>only<em> have 50 letters, in space. This story will update until I finish my dark Galaxy story. Please comment or review!


	2. A New Threat and Death

Like I said in my author's note, I would upload these chapters after Dark Galaxy. Oh what the heck! I might as well upload some, though you all might know about Tendou's identity. I've been obsessed with these Movie War chapters. Please don't hate me for this - after not uploading Dark Galaxy and Return of Sigma. Though I did upload Megaman StarForce: Tendou's Story ch 1, crossover with Maid-Sama. Anyhow, this Movie War should interest you all. Oh, before I end this, I add some RayCrisis bosses from the PS1 system. Y'know, those giant robots at the end of each area? Anyway, enjoy this Movie War, even though this is a movie in fanfiction version.

* * *

><p><strong>*Movie War opening*<strong>

**Chapter 1: A New Threat / Death**

It's been 5 months after Skull's ambition, and with the help of Geo and Sonia's son, Tendou. Geo and his friends finished their first year of high school, enjoying their summer break after their hard work as freshmen.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the street at 10am, a portal opened as a mystery person steps out. He wore dark blue pants, a white T-shirt and a black sleeveless jacket. His hair is brown. White shoes with Skechers's logo. And a HD vision sunglasses, blocking his eyes. He made his way to the building known as WAZA HQ.<p>

WAZA HQ

The StarForce were enjoying their relaxing day after finishing their first year of High School, feeling tired after all those exams. A certain hero, named Geo, was walking in the hallway until he made his way to the exit, feeling the fresh air.

"It's good to see Echo Ridge peaceful after defeating Skull. At least you guys don't have to fool us with your prank! Isn't that right... Omega-Xis?" he referred to his partner as the AM-ian being appeared next to him.

"Come on, Geo! It was our best prank ever! You shoulda seen the looks on your face!" the blue alien teased. Geo replied with an 'Hmph'.

"Hey, Geo!" a man called him from behind as Geo and Omega-Xis turned to the voice. It was none other than Ace, walking towards him.

"Ace!"

"No no! Not _just_ Ace... It's Captain Ace!" the blue haired man corrected him. Geo and Omega-Xis became confused by his new title.

"Captain Ace?" it took Geo a few seconds to figure it out what Ace meant. "You got promoted! ?" he said in awed surprise.

"Yep! The badge is right here!" he showed Geo the badge on his left shoulder pad on his vest.

-The badge is silver and it has the shape of Acid's head.-

"Tch! Is that why you're showing off... huh, Acid?" Omega-Xis blurted out the name he never wishes to meet.

Acid materialized out of Ace's Hunter-VG. "That was rude of you, Omega-Xis."

"Like hell I care!"

"How's Dr. Goodall?" Geo asked, ignoring his fuming partner.

"She's with her old friends somewhere in Alohaha." Ace answered, taking a walk with Geo while Omega-Xis' still complaining about Acid. "So~ How's it going between you and Sonia?" he asked curiously.

"Sonia's doing fine. She's helping out with my mom's housework."

"Ohh~ Is that why you're gonna marry her?" Ace teased him.

"Oh shut up, Ace!"

* * *

><p><span>Geo's House<span>

Sonia and Hope were cleaning up the house while Geo's out.

"Achoo!" Sonia sneezed, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Sonia, why not take a break for a while?" Hope asked, not wanting Geo's girlfriend to overwork herself.

"That's not it, Hope. Someone must be talking about me."

* * *

><p>"Instead talking about us, how's it going with you and Tia?" Geo fired him back with the same subject.<p>

"Well, I'm gonna marry Tia soon."

"I'm not sure about that for me and Sonia." Geo commented.

"What? Afraid of marriage?"

"Oh shut it."

"We'll chat later. I'm gonna got some MegaSnacks to eat." Ace head off for his favorite snack time meal.

"You and your Mega Snacks." Geo chuckled, shaking his head. He froze and felt energy around him and Omega-Xis.

"This EM Wave energy... ?" Omega-Xis became confused, feeling this energy around him.

"**Geo, what makes you become Megaman?**" a voice questioned him as Geo looked around for the voice. He turned and saw a boy with sunglasses, wearing a black sleeveless jacket, staring at him coldly. Many Satella Police were walking around minding their own business, but it seems like they can't see him. Geo and Omega-Xis didn't know of his appearance. They both know he looks familiar to him. When one of the Satella Police members passed through him, he vanished.

Both Geo and Omega-Xis shivered like they just saw a ghost - the way the mysterious boy vanished.

"Okay... that was creepy." Omega-Xis said, feeling goosebumps.

"He reminds me of someone." Geo said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in space, a giant spaceship-looking is heading to Earth at a slow pace. It was a Gundam-like, without the legs and arms. It was silver and mostly magenta. It shot out two orbs, heading straight towards Earth. The orbs began to cover in flames after they were launched.<p>

* * *

><p>"I wonder who that guy was?" Geo wondered, deep in thought.<p>

"Beats me. If he's our enemy, we'll kick his ass!" Omega-Xis replied, punching his fists in the air.

While they're both thinking, two hands began to move towards Geo from behind as they caught Geo with a loud "BOOOO! ! !" Both Geo and Omega-Xis screamed in fear, turning to the person who scared the pants out of them. It was his friend, Jack, who was laughing in hysterics. "OH WOW! YOU SHOULDA SEEN DA LOOK ON YOUR FACE! DAAHAHAHAHA! !"

"Jack! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Geo pouted.

"Count me out, Geo. I don't have a heart." Omega-Xis corrected him.

Jack finally stopped laughing, taking a deep breath. "School is finally over, huh Geo?"

"It sure was tough."

"Hm?" Omega-Xis sensed a strange energy from the sky. "Heads up, guys! We've got company!" he alerted to Geo and Jack as they looked up at the sky.

Two orbs covered in flames were falling down at the sky with incredible speed. The flames died out as the orbs shattered, sending two beings at the ground as they landed in front of WAZA HQ with a loud thud. Geo, Jack, and Omega-Xis knew their appearances are known as the Noise Jammers - except their bodies are mechanical. Both mechanical Noise Jammers lit their red eyes and made their menacing mechanical roar. Their armors are silver and their eyes are red.

"An upgraded Noise Jammers! ?" Jack was astonished. Soon, the alarm began to alert everyone in WAZA HQ as Ace somehow exited out the headquarter, meeting up with Geo and Jack.

"What's going on! ?"

"Ace, we've got an upgraded Noise Jammers ahead!" Jack answered, pointing at them.

Ace widened his eyes at their appearance. "Did Sigma upgrade them... ?" he shook his head, getting back his sense as he took out Hunter-VG shouting, "ALL SATELLA POLICE! ! QUICKLY ARMED YOUR WEAPON AND EXIT OUT OF THE HQ! ! ENEMIES AT FACADE! !"

(facade = the front of the building)

All the Satella Police grabbed their weapons and quickly bolted out of the headquarter. They formed a horizontal line, aiming their bazookas and cannons at them while some wields their swords, standing behind Ace.

"GGGGRRRRAAAAAWWWWHHHHH! ! ! !" both mechanical Noise Jammers roared as they transformed both their arms into cannons, firing their multiple fireballs at them.

"FIRE! !" Ace commanded his Polices as they fired their bazookas and cannons at them, but the Jammers' attacks were overpowering the Polices' attack as the explosions hit the ground.

"AAAAHHHH! ! !" many Satella Police cried, sent flying and slammed against the wall, knocking them out.

Ace grunted. "Team B! Attack!" he commanded them as they charged towards the enemies. Ace followed and took out his Hunter-VG. "Transcode! Acid Ace!" he transformed into his battle form, holding his Acid Caliber in its sword form.

"Is Sigma really alive... ?" Geo said faintly, wishing it can't be true.

Both mechanical Noise Jammers transformed their arms into black blades and fought Acid Ace's troops. Some team clashed their blades on the Jammers, but their armors are too hardy as the Jammers slashed the troops, blood bursting out.

(hardy = hard and sturdy)

"Damn these guys!" Acid Ace became frustrated as he charged towards them, slashing them with his Acid Caliber.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in space, the giant spaceship Gundam-looking shoots out two more orbs, heading straight to Earth.<p>

* * *

><p>"Omega-Xis, let's help Ace!" Geo pleaded his partner.<p>

"Now, you're speaking my language!" he enters Geo's Hunter-VG, preparing for battle. Before Geo can transform, he felt this energy again from earlier.

"**Geo... do you really think you can defeat the Metal Noise Jammers**?" the same mysterious voice asked again.

Geo turned to the source of the voice, seeing the same boy with his sunglasses from earlier, staring at him. He glared at him. "Who are you?" before the mystery person can answer, an explosion occurred as Geo turned to the battle field seeing Acid Ace is injured.

"AAAHHHH! ! !" he cried by the Metal Noise Jammers' fireballs, launching at him. Acid Ace crashed at the ground.

The answer from the mystery person will have to wait as Geo dashed to the scene.

"Transcode!" he shouted as he transformed into Megaman.

"**...Pathetic.**" the mystery boy said.

"Jack, we should help them as well." Corvus said from Jack's Hunter-VG.

"Alright!" Jack took out his Hunter-VG. "Transcode! JackCorvus!" he transformed into his battle form, flying to the scene.

Both Megaman and JackCorvus launched their attacks at the Metal Noise Jammers as they turned to their new targets. They landed in front of the fallen Acid Ace.

"You okay, Ace?" JackCorvus asked as Acid Ace got back up.

"Nothing serious. Just how did these Noise Jammers got themselves so strong?"

Both Metal Noise Jammers looked at each other and simultaneously nodded. They took aimed at the WAZA HQ, charging their cannons.

"They're gonna destroy the HQ!" Acid Ace shouted, widen his eyes.

"Not if I can help it!" Megaman dashed towards the enemies as Crimson Noise coils around him.

_FINALIZE_!

_BLACK ACE_!

Megaman transformed himself into a Gundam-like form with wings and pink Noise energy on his wings. Black Ace Megaman formed his pink blade on his right arm and sliced the first Jammer, then kicked it away. The sliced Metal Noise Jammer crashed at the wall with a loud roar as it exploded.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

The second Jammer turned and fired its attack at Black Ace Megaman.

"Battle Card! FireBazooka!" Black Ace Megaman transformed his left arm into a orange volcano, firing a flamethrower at the fireball, pushing it back towards the Metal Noise Jammers. Metal Noise Jammer fired another one of its fireball to stop the impact, but the attack already hit the target.

"RRRRAAAAWWWWHHHHH! ! ! !" with a loud screech, it fell backward as it exploded.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

"Now, that's how you fight!" Omega-Xis exclaimed.

From the sky, two more orbs fell down as it shattered, sending the Metal Noise Jammers and they landed with a thud, roaring.

"There's more! ?" JackCorvus shouted in astonish.

"RRRRWWWAAAAHHHH! ! !" both Metal Noise Jammers changed their right arms into black blades as they charged towards Black Ace Megaman and JackCorvus.

"Grave Claw!" JackCorvus sent out purple fireballs at them as the Jammer slashed it away. "Nani (What)! ?"

"GGGRRAAAAAWWW! ! !" the first Metal Noise Jammer aimed its blade at its target, but Acid Ace blocked it with his Acid Caliber.

"Come on, you two! I can't hold it for a while!" Acid Ace shouted.

"Battle Card! PlasmaGun!" both Black Ace Megaman and JackCorvus transformed their arms into a blaster with statics. Acid Ace leaped backward as they fired their electricity ball at the Metal Noise Jammers as they cried then the electricity stunned them. They slumped their heads down while their bodies are still.

"Alright! Now for the grand finale!" Black Ace Megaman prepared for his signature attack, but the same energy from earlier he sensed interrupted him. He turned and see the same mystery guy was watching the entire scene.

"Wow. Who knew you would be that strong after I helped you guys, huh... Geo?" he said nonchalantly.

"You helped us?" Acid Ace was confused by his words.

"Just who are you! ? And how'd you know my name! ?" Black Ace Megaman shouted.

"Don't you recognize me... " the mystery guy took out his HD vision sunglasses, revealing the face they knew. The three of them widen their eyes at his identity. " ...Geo? Or should I say... Tou-san?"

"T-Tendon! ?" Omega-Xis shouted out his name.

(Tendon = bowl of rice and fried fish)

"OMEGA-XIS, IT'S TENDOU! !" Geo yelled at his partner.

"Tendou... why are you here? Your mission was over long ago!" JackCorvus cried in disbelief.

A certain anthropoid dragon appeared out of Tendou's Hunter-VG, standing next to his master.

"Daikon... you too! ?"

(Daikon = large japanese white radish)

"Omega-Xis, his name is Draco!" Corvus barked.

Tendou took out his Hunter-VG, setting it on the center of his waist as it shoots out metallic silver belt strap on both sides, wrapping around on his waist.

(A/N: The belt strap isn't leather.)

"Henshin." he called out as his body glow bright light, transforming himself into Megaman with wings. His armors are dark blue. He had wings of Cygnus Noise form. His lens is red. He has silver mask below his lens. And his streamlines are green.

Black Ace Megaman, JackCorvus, and Acid Ace were confused. Why would Tendou be in their era after they defeated Skull?

Megaman (Tendou) transformed his right arm into a cannon, shooting it at the frozen Metal Noise Jammers. The three of them thought he was going to obliterate them. As the cannon shot them, energy flows inside their bodies as their eyes lit up red, roaring, back to their status. Black Ace Megaman, JackCorvus, and Acid Ace were shocked seeing Tendou restored their powers and their senses.

"Tendou! Why did you do that! ?" Black Ace Megaman asked. Megaman (Tendou) stayed silent, laid down his right arm.

"RRRRAAAWWHHHHH! ! !" the Jammers mechanically roared as they transformed their arms into cannons, aiming at the WAZA HQ and fired their attacks.

Black Ace Megaman stepped in, "Battle Card! Barrier!" he formed a ball of energy to stop their attacks, but a powerful sonicboom hit his barrier with a BOOM! "AAHHH!" He turned to see... Tendou wielding Draco in his Sword Form, who sent out his sonicboom! ?

"Tendou's... working for them! ?" Acid Ace become stunned, seeing Tendou is fighting his past dad.

Megaman (Tendou) threw his partner in the air, transforming back to his current form. He dashed towards Black Ace Megaman and gave him some punches and kicks, but Geo blocked 'em. Black Ace Megaman leaped back, reaching his right arm out, "Wait a minute!" Megaman (Tendou) ignored him, punched his chest, sending him back while Geo struck his pink blade on the ground to hit the brake. Tendou transforms his right arm into a red blade and charged towards Black Ace Megaman as they hit their blades in swordsmen.

"Ace, while Geo's fighting Tendou, let's stop the Jammers!" JackCorvus suggested.

"You got it!" when they dashed to their targets, someone slashed them with fierce strength. "AAAAAHHH! !" they fell on the ground and see who stopped them. They widen their eyes and see... Draco who stopped them! ?

"Don't meddle with us." he said coldly, facing them.

"Draco... do you really want to fight us! ?" Acid Ace shouted, forming his stance.

Draco ignored him as he began to lash his former allies with his claws. Tendou swings his blade on Geo who kept dodging his blade. Black Ace Megaman hit Tendou's blade and hauled it on the ground, Tendou tried to pull out his blade, but it's stuck. "Tendou! Why are you doing this! ?" Geo demanded. Tendou kicked him away and de-formed his blade back to his arm. He formed his arms into an X, preparing for his transformation.

_DOUBLE NOISE_!

_GEMINI WOLF_!

Megaman's (Tendou) armor has changed into Gemini and Wolf Noise armors. Both armors of Gemini and Wolf are combined into one. His right arm is Wolf Noise color with claws on the forearm. His left arm is Gemini Noise color and it has a golden arm including the spikes on both his shoulder armors. His front armor is yellow plus his streamlines are changed to blue. His right leg is blue; left leg is yellow. His Cygnus Noise's right wing is blue; left wing is yellow. His helmet is still dark blue.

"Gemini Noise! Maximum Drive!" Tendou charged electricity on his left golden arm, dashing towards his teenage dad. Black Ace Megaman uses his blade as a shield. "Gemini Vigor!" his left forearm grew claws in an electricity and slashed Geo, breaking his blade into piece.

"AAAAHHHHH! ! !" he cried, sliding backward as his Black Ace form was cancelled, reverting back to Megaman.

"Geo! Omega-Xis! Hang in there!" JackCorvus dodged Draco's claws, flew backward. Draco leaped towards him, gripping both his fists and slammed him to the ground. "DAAAAAAHHHH! ! !" JackCorvus crashed at the ground.

"Jack! Crimson Slash!" Acid Ace's caliber was covered with Crimson Noise around the blade and prepared to strike the dragon. Draco caught the blade with his bare right hand. "Nani! ?"

Megaman saw the Metal Noise Jammers finished charging their cannons to the max, who were aiming at the HQ. They fired their cannons with strong energy. Megaman gasped and jump towards the blast, defending the HQ. "YAMETTE! ! !" the blasts hit him with massive explosion, letting him fall the ground with his armors were cracked and some blood pouring out.

"GEO! !" Acid Ace and JackCorvus shouted.

"Wolf Noise. Maximum Drive." he called out coldly as his right claw lit some electricity around it. "Wolf Bolt!" he slashed a massive electricity sonicboom, with three claws, heading straight towards Megaman as it hits him. Geo didn't have enough energy to retaliate nor cry as the explosions occurred around him.

***KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

As the smoke cleared away, both Geo and Omega-Xis weren't able to move due to the impact. Megaman (Tendou) faced away, beginning to walk away. A fainted voice called his name, "T-Tendou... " he stopped, knowing it was Geo calling him. "W-Why... Why... ?" he reached his right arm out for some answers. Geo's eyes turned white, his right arm dropped as he falls to his knees.

"Battle Card. Landmine... Burst." Megaman (Tendou) called out as six landmines were set around Geo in a hexagon shape.

JackCorvus and Acid Ace were astonished, knowing the premonition. "GEO! ! !"

Megaman fell on the ground as the landmines activates with highly explosions around the hero, Megaman/Geo and the AM-ian, Omega-Xis.

***KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !***

As the smokes cleared away, Geo and Omega-Xis were nowhere to be found except a massive blood remained.

"Draco... we're done." Megaman (Tendou) said coldly. Draco nodded, following his master. Both JackCorvus and Acid Ace were frozen, seeing their friend Geo... dead... right before their eyes.

Acid Ace gripped his right fist as hatred began to consume him. "TENDOU! ! !" he charged towards the traitor, but Megaman (Tendou) instantly vanished and appeared in front of him. Acid Ace prepares to strike him, but Tendou kicked where the _sun don't shine_ and punched his stomach. He walked away as Draco follows. "T-T-Tendou... you... bastard... !" Acid Ace grunted, groaning and clutching his weak spot while giving a death glare as Tendou and Draco vanished.

"RRRAAAAAWWWWHHHH! ! ! !" both mechanical Jammers fired their armed-cannons at WAZA HQ as the headquarter exploded, destroying it into pieces. Luckily, every Satella Police soldier was outside, unconscious instead of indoor. They continued firing their armed-cannons until the headquarter was rust to bits. JackCorvus just laid there, in a sitting position, in disbelief after witnessing Geo and Omega-Xis' death.

"Jack! Oi (Hey), Jack! Snap out of it!" Corvus tried to call his partner, but Jack failed to respond.

"RRRRAAAAWWWWHHHHH! ! ! !" both Metal Noise Jammers finished their business as they lit their feet on fire - jet pack in their feet style - and flew off to space, returning to their base.

"Agh! T-Tendou... I promised this... You'll remember this... !" Acid Ace gritted his teeth while groaning and clutching.

**To be continue...**


	3. Trouble Alert and Rescuing

**Chapter 2: Trouble Alert / Rescuing**

2 days later after Geo and Omega-Xis's death

Ace and Jack told the others, including Kelvin and Hope, about Geo's death and was killed by his future son, Tendou. Everyone was extremely astonished hearing it from them; Hope cried heavily, shedding tears. Sonia's tears began to pour out as her blood began to boil with fierce wrath - especially Solo. Their main question was...

_Why would Tendou kill Geo after helping them_?

The town's TV screen began to broadcast the news.

"_We've reported that 2 days ago, an army of Sigma's from last year, were summoned and destroyed the Satella Police headquarter, known as WAZA HQ_. _Furthermore, our main hero, Megaman, was killed by a clone Megaman with darker colors_." the TV reveals the other Megaman with dark blue armor and wings.

The fountain

"Did you hear that? Megaman is dead! ?" one of the school girl asked her friends in shock.

"Without Megaman, who will protect us?" another school girl asked.

"He has his friends to protect us." one of the school boy answered.

"Oh wow~ You have no heart." one of the school girl said as they laughed.

Tendou was walking pass them, eavesdropping on their nonsense conversation. He quietly walked to the plaza, ignoring some random people singing their song on stage.

You count the medals! One, two, and three!  
>Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming to 000 (Oz)!<p>

Iranai motanai yume mo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)  
>Free na joutai sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)<br>Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! (It's start now! What you've been waiting for!)

Count the medals! One, two, and three!

Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)  
>Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward)<p>

Michi naru tenkai! Give Me energy! (Mysterious turn of events! Give Me energy!)  
>Count the medals! One, two, and three!<p>

Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)  
>Jibun no kachi wa jibun kimeru mono saa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)<p>

OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!

Anything goes! Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)  
>Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)<br>Life goe on! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight)  
>Makeru ki shinai hazu (then don't worry about losing)<p>

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! ! ! ! !"

The audience cheered for the singer, screaming their heart out while some people tried to sing along with them. Tendou compulsively ignored the farce, knowing the people are being haughty to themselves for some lame frolic and to purify their spirits into elation.

(horde = a large crowd; elation = high spirits; frolic = a lively game or party)

* * *

><p>The StarForce were ordered to find Tendou and get revenge for what he did to Geo. Sonia was extremely furious, wanting to get some answers from her future son and preparing for her revenge. They all scattered individually and some decided to search in group. Sonia quickly ran off on her own, searching for Tendou by herself before the others does. For the latter group, they have to find Tendou before Sonia does, or else she'll go berserk fighting Tendou solely.<p>

That evening

Tendou entered a restaurant, though he didn't eat a single food when he arrived. He ate some food to regain his stamina. He finished his food and paid the bill as he exited out of the restaurant.

Night

Tendou walked to the park, standing by the fence. The battle between him and Geo were still inside his mind, including his death. "None of you weaklings will understand my orders." he said. "Just why do these _guys_ want me to do this mission?"

***Flashback***

Tendou's POV

"Your mission is to destroy Megaman... your father from the past." an old man said wearing a white cloak and an oxygen mask-looking on his mouth with a bulky body. He had a long gray beard by his waist.

"Why would I kill my own father! ?" I yelled at the old man.

"Heeheeheehee~ Baka! He really has no sense at all!" a kid with a strange eye-patch on his left eye laughed like a maniac who was wearing a white cloak with a hoodie.

I grunted at them. I don't understand why these strange people requested me.

"To be the strongest is your true desire, right? So kill him, and you'll be victorious." a man said, who was wearing a white cloak and a strange eye-patch on his right eye.

"I really don't understand! Tell me why should I kill my Tou-san! ?" I yelled at them, gripping my fists in anger.

"If you don't, then your future will be a disaster." the old man answered.

"Do you have any proof! ?"

"Of course we do. We came from the distant future." the man with the right eye-patch answered.

I widened my eyes. I don't have a clue what that man is saying. "What do you mean _you came from the distant future_?"

"He still doesn't get it?" the boy with the left eye-patch laughed.

"The future has become a disaster by a certain person who keeps destroying a tyrant being. Several years later, Earth was destroyed by a strange object from another dimension with a single blow." the old man answered coldly.

I widened my eyes in disbelief, not wanting to believe them. I don't know if it's true or not. What if he means the certain hero was _us_? I looked down trying to find the answer, but I got nothing.

"What is your decision, boy?" the old man asked me.

I looked at them solemnly and my answer was, "I'll do it."

The bulky old man nodded at my answer. "Very well. Alert your partner. And keep all the work to yourself."

***Flashback end***

* * *

><p>"Was I really doing the right thing... or did I screwed up?" he questioned to himself. "Who were those guys?" Suddenly, he heard a meow. "Huh?" he looked down and saw a baby kitten, cuddling his left leg. "What do you want, little guy?" he picked up the baby kitty and carried it in his arms. "Are you lost?" The kitty purred, snuggling his arms and went to sleep. Tendou didn't know the owner of this little cutie, but he does see a collar with a name tag on its neck. He looked at it and the cat was named, "Fluffy". Tendou doesn't know how to smile after what he has done today.<p>

"FLUFFY!" Tendou heard a female voice, turned and saw a girl - maybe a high school girl. "Where are you, Fluffy! ?" she called out a name. She had long black hair and wearing a white dress. She had a cage on the ground next to her.

"I _think_ your owner is here." he said to the cat. He got up and walked to the girl. "Um, excuse me? Is this your cat?" he asked politely. When the girl turned, facing to the person who found her lost cat, Tendou widen his eyes at her face. Her eyes were amber. "M-Misaki?"

"Misaki? Oh no, that's not my name. I'm Minako Ayuzawa." she then noticed her lost cat was at the boy's arms and gasped. "You fou-"

"Before you say something, it'll be best for you to lower your voice, or else the cat will flee again." Tendou interrupted, adding his warning before Minako screwed up.

"Oh, that's right." she grabbed her cage and opened it as Tendou gently put Fluffy inside the cage. "Arigato, uh... "

"Tendou... Tendou Stelar."

"Arigato, Tendou! I don't know how to repay you." Minako smiled at him.

"You don't need to." a thought came to Tendou's mind. "Mind if I walk you home as a repayment?" he offered _without_ a smile.

"Why, that's sweet of you!" before they head off, Tendou heard a loud engine. He turned and saw about twenty men with motorcycles, wooing their heads out, driving them way too wild. Tendou quickly led Minako away from those thugs before something bad happens to them.

The motorcycle men parked their bikes unmanly, getting out of their motorcycles until the leader spotted two newcomers. "Hey guys! I spy two high school kids!" he shouted to his men, pointing at them as his men turned to the target by their leader.

"WO OH! That girl seems cute!" one of the members said, almost seems to be drooling.

Tendou couldn't find another way to escape. The only way out is behind those losers. Tendou stood in front of Minako, defending her and glaring at them. The leader began to walk towards them, showing off.

"Hey, kid! Why don't you leave and we'll take care of her instead~ ?" the leader offered with a smirk. Minako became frightened by his words. Tendou knew what this guy is planning to do to her; he doesn't want that to happen because she reminds him of someone. "What'd you say kiddo?" he patted Tendou's right shoulder with his right hand, gripping it. Tendou gave him a death glare. He swatted the thug's arm away from him. "You wanna play rough, kid?" he launched his right fist at the teenage boy, but Tendou quickly lift his right leg up to kick his chin, breaking some of his teeth and fell on the ground. "OOOWWW! ! ! !" he clutched his mouth in pain.

His team saw the entire thing as they grabbed their weapons: some pipes, baseball bats, hockey sticks, and swords. "Let's kill that punk!" one of his men shouted as the entire man raised their arms in the air with a "YEAH!" running to the high school kids, surrounding them in circle. One of them helped their boss up and handed him his weapon. "K-KILL HIM! !" the boss commanded his men as they move closer to their target.

* * *

><p><span>B<span>y the gate

Ace, Zero, and Kaito exhausted themselves searching for Tendou non-stop, catching their breath.

"I've had enough... ***pant*** Where the hell is Tendou! ?" Kaito questioned himself.

Ace heard some men at the park, banging some pipes. "Hey, guys! Let's check out the park." betting Tendou might be there.

"Did you say Tendou's there! ?" a girl's voice shouted. The guys turned to the voice and widened their eyes, seeing Sonia in an angry face. "He's there, isn't he! ?" The guys gulped at her tone, didn't know how they met up with her.

* * *

><p><span>Back to Tendou<span>

One of the men swung his pipe while walking to the teenage boy who kicked his boss. "Wanna play rough, huh punk! ?" he said hoarsely, swinging his pipe at him as Tendou caught it and thrust his kick at the latter's face, breaking some of his front teeth as he collapsed on the ground.

Few men gasped at the kid's action. One of them shout out, "Don't just stand there! Let's kill him!" he ordered his team as they all charged towards their target.

"Minako! Form an armadillo!" Tendou shouted.

"Armadillo?" she was confused by his words.

"Do it, now!" Minako complied, defending her cat in the cage underneath her as Tendou puts his right hand on her back and spun around, launching his kicks in circle at his enemies with fierce blow. With each kicks, Tendou always aimed at their bottoms and their mouths to break their teeth. He leaped up, not hurting Minako's back, made a soft landing and dashed to them. Some men turned holding their mouth in pain as Tendou brutally launched his punches and kicks at them.

The leader couldn't believe his eyes, getting beat up by a single high school kid; he grunted, and then thought an idea. He dropped his weapon and flanked while Tendou's busy fighting. He dragged the girl and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"Hey, let go!"

"Hold it, punk!" Tendou turned to him and widen his eyes and saw the boss' dastardly action. "Made one move and this girl'll die!" he aimed his knife at Minako's neck. She gasped. She didn't know if this is the end of her life.

Ace, Kaito, Zero, and Sonia entered the scene and become astonished at their sight. They could hardly believe and didn't know how Tendou is able to beat up these men solely. What they see now is that this man had a hostage.

"Tendou!" Sonia took out her Hunter-VG preparing to get her revenge, but Ace grabbed her right wrist.

"Sonia, don't!"

"Let go of me, Ace!" she demanded.

"Were you even paying attention! ?" Ace shouted at her. Sonia took a clear look and saw Tendou's fighting a hostile.

"What's it gonna be kiddo?" he held tight on Minako while she's trying to break free of his grip.

"T-Tendou... "

"I'm going to break that face of yours in less than a second." Tendou made his answer. He took out his Hunter-VG and put it on the center of his waist. His Hunter-VG shoots out metallic silver belt strap on both sides, wrapping around on his waist.

(The belt isn't leather.)

The boss and Minako froze by his answer, dumbfounded. Minako noticed his device while the boss... wasn't focusing on it. For a second, he burst out his laugh, "BAAHAHAHA! ! You can't be serious! ? How can you possibly clubber me in 1 second! ?"

"Wanna try me?"

"Go ahead! You're a bit meter away."

"Kurokku Appu (Clock up)." he called out. His Hunter-VG activated by its owner's voice.

"Kurokku Appu (Clock up)!" it alarmed as the entire movement became extremely slow. He bolted towards them with tremendous speed and snagged Minako away from him and her cage, moving them feet away. He ran back and gave his enemy multiple punches and kicks at him while the latter's standing like a statue. Finally he gave him multiple fierce punches at his weak spot, and lastly he launched a powerful kick at the same spot before Clock Over.

"Kurokku (Clock) Over!" his Hunter-VG alerted, knowing the effect wears off as the entire movement becomes normal.

Minako blinked and became confused how she get there instead being held by that thug. She looked down and saw her Fluffy was in one piece. Then, she saw Tendou aimed a single punch on the thug's stomach.

Tendou grabbed the latter's neck, "This is why delinquents are the worst in this era!" he said in an evil tone, giving a death glare at him and grimly threw him at the ground. The leader tried to escape, but suddenly he felt the enormous pain around him, even his bottom as he began to writhe on the floor. Tendou walked to Minako, offering out a hand. "Sorry you have to see that. Mind if I can walk you home as compensation?" he offered without a smile.

Before Minako accept the offer, "TENDOU! !" a girl shouted his name as they turned to the voice. Tendou silently stared at no other than... Sonia in an angry face while Kaito and Zero tried to stopped her anger, preventing her to go berserk.

"Sonia, calm down! Now's not the time!" Kaito tried his best to hold her wrists.

"He's right, Sonia! You're not gonna do the same what Tendou did to Geo, are you! ?" Zero added, holding her shoulders to prevent her to attack her future son.

"I DON'T CARE! ! JUST LET GO OF ME! !"

"Tendou, do you know that girl?" Minako asked, holding her caged kitty.

"I don't know her... She's got the wrong person." Tendou answered as he lead Minako the way out of the park.

"TEENNDOOUUU! !" Sonia furiously yelled his name as Tendou ignored her, escorting Minako to her home.

Ace found something suspicious about Tendou. First, he killed Geo without any reason. Second, he beat the crap out of those men and saved that girl with a reason. Now, he decides to ignore them again.

"Something's odd here."

* * *

><p>In space, the giant spaceship Gundam-looking shoots out two giant orbs and sent them straight to Earth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue...<strong>


	4. Dinner and Sonia's Wrath

Here's the chapter where you ALL can't wait to read. :D I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Dinner  Sonia's Wrath**

Tendou followed the way Minako Ayuzawa directed him. She never thought he can fight well. She saw a restaurant, wondering if Tendou's hungry, "Um, Tendou, wanna eat something before we continue?" she asked kindly. Tendou looked at her and felt his stomach begging for food after all the fighting.

On the other hand he hasn't eaten any food since lunch.

"Sure. After all those fighting, I need my energy." he answered as Minako lead him into the restaurant. She found a seat as they looked at the menu, putting her caged kitten by the wall next to her seat.

"Meow." Fluffy woke up with a yawn, looking around and saw its owner with its eyes half open.

"Fluffy, we'll be home soon." Minako said to her sleepy cat as it fell back to sleep.

Tendou continued to look at the menu until he saw some people at the door with a frown, not wanting to see... Ace, Kaito, Zero, and mostly... Sonia. They found a seat behind Minako as they looked at the menu. Tendou didn't know why they followed him, when he was just taking Minako back to her home until his Hunter-VG vibrates. He took it out and read a message from Ace, in this era, "_Tendou, we're following you_ - _to see if you're doing some shameless act on her_. _If not_, _then you're clear_. _But after her request_, _follow us so we can negotiate_. _For Sonia, Kaito and Zero will keep their eyes on her before she_... _you know, after she... heard from me - you killing Geo_."

"Tch." was Tendou all he can say.

Minako didn't want to ask him questions, who just found her lost cat and saved her from those goons, except this: "Have you pick one yet?" Tendou nodded as a waiter walked over to them.

"May I have your orders?" he asked, holding a pen and a small notepad.

"I'll have chicken salad. And a medium size plate broccoli with garlic sauce for the two of us." Minako made her choice.

The waiter wrote down her choice and turned to Tendou, "And you sir?"

"I'll have garlic bread, french fries, and a pasta. Plus some plain sushi rolls." Tendou made his as the waiter wrote 'em down.

"What drinks would you two like?" he asked before leaving.

Minako turned to Tendou, "What would you like?" she asked politely.

"Ice water." he simply answered, closing the menu.

Minako turned to the waiter, closing her menu as well, "Two ice water." she took both menus and handed them to the waiter.

"Arigato." he bowed down and left to get their orders.

"Tendou, you sure you can eat that much?" Minako asked, worrying about her money if he couldn't eat that much.

"I haven't eaten anything since noon. After beaten those crooks, I've got even hungrier."

Minako giggled, then noticed he wasn't laughing. "Sorry, I just found it funny."

"For some reason, I forgot how to laugh."

"Did something happen?" she asked.

Tendou remembered killing his teenage dad, the thing that always kept coming back.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Ace and the others were eavesdropping on them from behind, wanting to know his goal.

"Ace, shouldn't we eat something?" Zero asked.

"I think we should. We've been searching for him non-stop." Ace replied as they looked at their menu, then he saw Sonia wasn't, who was still furious. "Aren't you eating?" he asked gently, not wanting to provoke her.

"Hmph! Fine!" she took the menu, pretending to look at the food list.

"_I've never seen Sonia like this before_." Kaito thought sweatdropping.

Minako waited for their order and saw Tendou held his chest like he's in pain. "You okay, Tendou?"

"Hm? I'm fine."

The waiter walked to them with their order. "Here's your food." he set their food on the table and two glass of ice water. "Enjoy your meal." he bowed before leaving as the two began to eat. Ace-tachi (Ace and the others) ordered theirs and waited.

"Tendou, you can eat some broccoli if you like." she suggested, eating her salad.

"Sure." he simply replied. "Broccolis are my favorite vegetables."

"Same here! Although people kept saying they taste bad."

"It's their problem for not getting healthy."

Minako nodded at his common sense, "If I'm married, I want my kids to get healthier." When Tendou was about say something, he lowly groaned holding his chest with his left hand. "Were you hurt from the fight?" she suddenly became worried.

Ace used his Hunter-VG's screen to see the reflection of Tendou to watch him while he's eating.

"_I didn't see him get a single scratch from those motorcycle gang_."

"I'm fine... Must be tried after the fighting."

"You'll get your energy back after you eat." Minako replied as they continued eating. Tendou took some broccolis and ate it, as well as Minako. Ace-tachi kept eating to follow Tendou and to find out what he's planning.

It took about ten minutes for them to finished eating their dinner. Minako was surprised that Tendou can eat so much. She called the waiter to get their check. When she took out her money, Tendou shows the waiter he's one of the StarForce members. The waiter was stunned, seeing his badge as he made a discount for their bill. Minako paid half of her check, luckily for Tendou, he helped her twice. Ace-tachi got their check and did the same; however the waiter made their payment free. Tendou and Minako drank their ice water and head to the restroom before leaving. Ace-tachi head out and watched Tendou when he comes out and continues to follow him. Tendou and Minako, with her caged Fluffy, walked out and she directed him to her home as Ace-tachi pursuits them.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later<p>

Tendou found Minako's home as they stood by the doorway. "Tendou, arigato!"

"No problem. I wouldn't let you wal- " Tendou suddenly felt the same pain again, clutching his chest, groaning.

"Tendou! What's wrong?" Minako set the cage down and saw blood coming out from his chest. "***gasp*** Tendou,  
>I'll get you some bandages!" she quickly grabbed out her keys and opened the door, taking Tendou in.<p>

Ace-tachi were watching from the gate. "How did Tendou got hurt?" Ace questioned himself. He didn't see Tendou was stabbed or cut during the fight with those motorcycle gang.

"Ace, did you see Tendou got hurt by Geo before he-?" Kaito finished without mentioning the word _died_, near Sonia.

"Nope. All Jack and I saw was Tendou unscathed from Geo."

* * *

><p>Minako's house<p>

She took out some bandages and some alcohol before treating Tendou. "Um, would you mind taking your shirt off?" she asked, looking away with a light blush.

Tendou felt uneasy, taking his shirt off with a girl he just met. Though, he was in pain and needed to be treated, he took off his shirt as Minako saw three large diagonal cut on his chest. She immediately examined the scar, knowing it's serious. Putting some alcohol on the cotton, "This might hurt." she put the wet cotton on the spot.

"Gaahhh!" Tendou cried, trying his best to endure it. Minako hit the same spot to ease his pain while Tendou kept groaning.

* * *

><p>Ace-tachi was hearing the whole thing, sweatdropping by his cry except Sonia.<p>

"I-Is Tendou doing what I think he's doing?" Zero asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Lyra materialized out of Sonia's Hunter-VG. "Before you guys start, let me check!" she flew by the window, then a split second later, she came back.

"Is he...?" Kaito spoke.

"There were large cuts on his chest and lots of blood. The girl was treating his injury." Lyra explained as the guys sighed in relief, all thought Tendou was doing something illegal.

* * *

><p>Minako put the square cotton and wrapped the bandage around his chest.<p>

"All done."

Tendou was panting hard, barely getting the pain out of his mind. "A-Arigato." he puts his shirt back on as Fluffly woke up with meow. "I'll see you later." he turned to Minako's cat. "Especially you, little one." Fluffy went back to sleep again, feeling lazy. He walked to the door, opening it.

Minako followed, holding the door "Bye, Tendou. Get well soon." she waved goodbye to him as he did the same. She closed the door and get ready for the night with Fluffy.

"Ugh... !" Tendou groaned as the pain kept coming back.

Draco materialized out of his Hunter-VG, feeling worried to his master "Master Tendou!"

"I'm fine, Draco."

"Tendou!" a voice called him as Tendou and Draco turned their back, seeing Ace-tachi. "Mind if you come with us?" Tendou glared at them as they lead him to the place where Geo first met Omega-Xis - Vista Point.

* * *

><p>In space, two giant orbs were heading straight to Earth at slow pace as flames covered around them.<p>

* * *

><p>Tendou was facing the sky while Draco stood next to him, facing Ace-tachi. Ace-tachi were behind him, facing his back while Kaito and Zero watched Sonia before she goes wild on Tendou.<p>

"Tendou, you did helped us fighting Skull, right?" Ace asked.

Tendou remembered he fought with DragonSkull, Skull's ultimate form, and Finalizing with Geo into Extreme Megaman, striking DragonSkull with their finishing attack.

"Yeah... so?"

"Then why did you suddenly came here and killed Geo? What makes you change your mind?" Ace questioned seriously.

"Tch! You still don't know... this era will be destroyed if heroes keeps on winning." Tendou said nonchalantly, facing them.

The others were completely confused by his words.

"What do you mean _this era will be destroyed_?" Ace asked.

Tendou huffed, facing away. "You guys are pathetic. It's none of your business."

All of a sudden, Sonia bolts toward Tendou. Kaito and Zero didn't see it coming, failed as their backup. "TENDOU! !" Sonia held out her Hunter-VG, transforming into HarpNote, without calling out 'Trancsode', and launched her Shock Note at her future son.

Tendou simply dodged it, "Ugh!" he groaned by the pain from his chest.

"Sonia! What are you doing! ? He's in no shape to fight!" Ace shouted at the furious girl.

HarpNote ignored him, feeling more anger boiling inside her. "SHOCK NOTE! !" she furiously launched out her musical note at Tendou. Tendou didn't have time to react due to his unknown injury, but Draco stepped in and smacked the attack away, defending his master. "Draco! Move it!" she demanded.

"I will not allow you to hurt Master Tendou." he growled, forming his claws. Tendou groaned, still holding his injury as he stands up.

"Sonia, calm down." Lyra said to her partner, feeling worry.

Sonia ignored her, "Draco! Move or I'll force you!"

Draco was about to respond, "Draco." Tendou called him as he turned to his master. "She's serious." taking out his Hunter-VG, "If talking won't help you... Then fighting will!" he stared at his teenage mom. Draco knew that, but his injury was more important than fighting.

Tendou put his Hunter-VG on the center of his waist then it shoots out metallic silver belt strap on both sides, wrapping around on his waist.

(A/N: The belt strap isn't leather.)

He groaned a little, "Henshin." light formed around his body, transforming into Megaman with wings. His armors are dark blue. He had wings of Cygnus Noise form. His lens is red. He has silver mask below his lens. And his streamlines are green.

HarpNote charged towards her traitor future son, "Battle Card! Bushido!" she formed her right arm into a long blade, slashing Tendou while holding her guitar with her left hand. She swung her right armed-blade while Tendou kept dodging her attack. She cried out with each swings, one after another, by adding her hatred. Megaman (Tendou) got his chance to catch her blade with his bare left hand and punched his teenage mom, sending her meters away. "RAAWWRR! !" she roared and charged towards him again, "Drill Arm!" transforming her right arm into a drill, striking him but missed.

"I-Isn't Sonia going a bit too far?" Kaito asked, feeling scared seeing Sonia's action.

"If I were in Sonia's shoes, I'd stop." Zero said.

"Sonia's revenge is too intense, but she's never like this." Ace replied.

Tendou dodged her armed-drill as HarpNote smashed the ground, exploding it with some parts. She looked at him and dashed towards him, aiming her armed-drill at him. Tendou was about to dodge, but the pain comes back, gripping his chest and groan. HarpNote saw her chance as she pierced his chest, blood bursting out. "GAAAAHHH! !" he cried. The guys, including Draco, widen their eyes at her strike, gasping. HarpNote's armed-drill vanished, grabbed hold of her guitar and swung it, smacks him and sent him flying over the edge.

"Tendou!"

"Master Tendou!"

"Ugh... "

"Machine Gun String!" she launched her wires from her guitar as they caught Tendou. She pulls him back and slammed him on the ground, by the stairs.

"GAAHH! !" HarpNote returned her wires back and runs forward. "Ungh... " Tendou got himself up, but HarpNote swung her guitar at him. "AAH! !" he fell by the stairs and starting to roll down.

"Sonia! You've gone way too far!" Zero yelled, grabbing her right wrist, but she shook it off.

"HANDS OFF, ZERO!" she barked, leaped forward to pursuits the rolling Tendou.

"Ace, we should follow them!" Zero suggested.

"Agreed. Kaito, you and Zero follow them! I'll catch up!"

"Got it!" they both nodded and ran down the stairs, even Draco.

Megaman (Tendou) fell down at the bottom of the stair, "AHH! !" he cried, trying to get back up.

HarpNote found him, searching for a strong Battle Card to take him out. "HEAVYCANNON! !" she transformed her right arm and fired her cannon at him as it hit him with a small explosion.

***BOOM! !***

"GAAAHHH! ! !" he cried and was flown away by the attack, then landed on water lane with a thud and splash.

HarpNote threw her guitar at the ground and ran towards him. "Sonia!" Lyra called her, but ignored. She grabbed him with her left hand and launched her right fist at his face fiercely while his eyes are closed. She continued to bash his face while Kaito, Zero, and Draco found them.

"Sonia!" they called her and saw her action.

"Master Tendou!"

Sonia kept punching Tendou's face while blood began to pour on his face, "WHY! ! ? WHY! ! ? WHY! ! ? WHY,  
>TENDOU! ! ?" With each punch, tears began to fall from her eyes.<p>

Kaito grunted at this situation, "That's it! I can't take this anymore!" he was about to stop Sonia, but he suddenly stopped, "Huh?" looking what's ahead.

"TELL ME, YOU BASTARD! ! ARE YOU REALLY MY SON FROM THE FUTURE! ! ? ?" she menacingly yelled at him, but someone caught her in his arms, someone she knew. "K-Kelvin! ? Let go!" she demanded while struggling.

"Tendou!" Hope saw her future grandson in pain, lifting him up carefully.

"Sonia, calm down! Killing Tendou won't bring Geo back!" Kelvin told her.

HarpNote used her ability to break free, passing through Kelvin's strong arms. She grabbed Tendou away from Hope and pinned him down, continuing to punch him brutally.

"Sonia!" Kelvin and Hope shouted her, but was ignored.

"How'd they know about this?" Zero questioned himself.

Ace caught up with them, panting a little, "I called them." he answered.

"That's why you were catching up?" Kaito said unenthusiastically.

"TENDOU, YOU BASTARD! ! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME! ! ? ?" Sonia yelled, still punching his face as more tears came out of her eyes.

Tendou shot his eyes open in frustration. He somehow got his strength back from all the injury, grabbed HarpNote's collar and gave her a HARD punch on her face, causing her to fall and screaming.

"WOULD YOU GET A GRIP ALREADY! ! ? ? TOU-SAN'S NOT DEAD! ! !"

HarpNote's form was automatically cancelled, she held her face from his punch, looking at him in confused stare, tears fallen even more. Everyone was even more confused by Tendou sudden blurt.

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN GEO'S NOT DEAD! ! ? ? ACE SAW YOU KILL HIM ALONG WITH HIS BLOOD! !"

"Master Tendou, don't... !"

"THOSE WERE MY BLOOD! ! !" Megaman (Tendou) yelled in retort.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue...<strong>

Well... that was interesting. What do you all think? Please review or comment.


	5. Enter Protor and Semfray

Hope you all waiting for the best part about Geo's death, including the enemies. If you all see Pro-tor and Sem-fray names, they are from RayCrisis in PS1 system. Btw, Minako Ayuzawa was mainly from Maid-Sama, aka Misaki's mother, plus I don't own her. I don't own Megaman nor RayCrisis except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Enter Pro-tor and Sem-fray<strong>

"THOSE WERE MY BLOOD! ! !" Megaman (Tendou) yelled in retort.

Sonia suddenly froze at his reply, tears couldn't stop fallen from her eyes. She lightly gasped, "Those were your blood... ? How... ?"

Ace starts to speak, "Those landmines of yours show Geo's blood after the explosions."

Megaman (Tendou) de-transformed, holding his chest from his teenage mom's attack from earlier. He dropped onto his right knee, groaning from the pain.

"Tch! You're all idiots!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

"T-Tendou... " Geo called out faintly, "W-Why... Why... ?" reaching his right arm out for some answers. His eyes turned white, his right arm dropped as he falls to his knees.

While Megaman's (Tendou) facing away, "Clock Up." he muttered.

"Clock Up!" his Hunter-VG alarmed as the entire area became extremely slow, except him and Draco.

They both dashed to the injured hero with tremendous speed. Tendou quickly put a small device on his stomach, beeping. He nodded at his partner, Draco. Draco knew what he meant as he slashed Tendou's chest, spilling out tons of blood below Geo. Tendou hissed as he picks up a small rock and dropped it in mid-air, falling down slowly due to Clock Up's ability. They quickly returned to their previous position.

"Clock Over!" his Hunter-VG alarmed, creating the area's speed normal.

Geo falls down, but the device on his stomach vanished his body, including Omega-Xis. The rock tapped the landmine as they cause the explosions. However, Acid Ace and JackCorvus didn't see Geo vanished.

***Flashback end***

* * *

><p>"And that's all. Nothing else!" Tendou said, holding his chest.<p>

Everyone gaped at his flashback story, including how Geo disappeared.

Sonia got up and walked towards him, grabbing his shirt, "T-Tendou, tell me where's Geo! ?" she begged. Tendou was gonna reply, but kept getting interrupted. "TELL ME, PLEASE! !" she yelled, shaking him.

A loud slap came from Tendou's right hand at Sonia's face. She slowly looked at him. "Get a grip." he said coldly, "Like hell I would tell you about his whereabouts." He faced away from her, walking away, "Draco, we're leaving." Sonia falls to her knees as tears falls down even more. Hope walked to her and comforted her with a hug.

"Hai." he followed his master. Tendou stopped, slightly turned seeing his teenage mom sobbing. Draco stands next to his master, "Master Tendou?"

Tendou sighed, "I'll tell you this." Sonia looked at him as well as everyone else. "Find the favorite place where Geo always goes when he was young." he hinted them before walking away with Draco.

Sonia felt a little relief Tendou gave them a hint. Hope helped her up as everyone went home.

"You okay, Sonia?" Kelvin asked his future daughter-in-law.

Sonia wiped her tears away, sniffing "I'm fine." A thought came to her mind after hearing Tendou's hint. "Just... where was Geo's favorite place?" she asked.

Kelvin and Hope looked at each other then back to Sonia. "Actually Sonia, it was a long time ago. We'll try our best for tonight. Get some shower and rest." Hope answered.

Sonia slightly nodded as she went to Geo's room, getting her pajamas and entering the bathroom.

Kelvin and Hope were still lost, trying their best to figure out where was Geo's favorite place.

"Hope, how long have we played with Geo when he was young?" Kelvin asked his wife.

"I don't know. I've completely forgotten." she replied.

They both sighed. "We should get some sleep. It's been a rough day for everyone." Kelvin said.

"Yeah... I'm glad Tendou told us Geo's not dead." Hope said. Her heart almost stopped like something had stabbed it from the inside. Before they went up, a knock came from the door. "I wonder who that could be at this hour?" Hope went to the door and opened it, she lightly gasped, seeing... Tendou, who was looking away, and Draco. "Tendou? Why are you here?" she asked.

Tendou let out a small sigh. "I got nowhere else to stay." he simply answered.

Hope knew he can't sleep out there with his injured chest, "You can stay for the night." she let him in. She turned to her husband and nodded.

Kelvin walked up to the stairs, seeing Sonia walking out of the bathroom with her pajamas. "Sonia, Tendou's staying for the night."

Sonia froze and didn't feel like seeing her future son after piercing his chest with lots of blood. "I see." she walks to Geo's room and closed the door.

Hope lent him a glass of cold water as he drank from it. Hope went to her room with Kelvin as Tendou fell asleep on the couch.

"Master Tendou... " Draco worried of his master's injury. He turned himself into an energy ball as he entered his Hunter-VG.

The next day

Tendou woke up, feeling a slight pain, thanks to Minako. He sat up, thinking of his girlfriend. "Wow, Minako really does resemble Misaki." he thought. She wouldn't believe it if he told her he met her teenage mom in this era.

Hope walked to Tendou, "Tendou, you can eat breakfast if you want." she didn't hear her future grandson's reply.

Tendou stood up and walked to the kitchen, seeing two fried eggs and two slices of bacon. He ate his breakfast quietly and felt the pain again.

While Hope's cooking breakfast for the others, "Tendou, you should've told us earlier about Geo." she said as Tendou looked at his middle aged grandmother. "The news reveals you as "Clone Megaman", and you're wanted."

Tendou lightly snorted, ignoring her and finishing his breakfast. He took the plate and fork to the sink and washed them.

"_Tendou, please don't be a burden to us_." Hope thought worriedly.

After Tendou finished washing the plate, he walked out. Sonia walked down the stairs, seeing Tendou walking out the door. She wonders about his intention in this era after defeating Skull.

Tendou walked around the street as the TV screen turned on the news, but didn't even bother listening to it.

"_Attention people_! _We've updated our news to reveal that our Clone Megaman must be found and caught_! _The reward will be_... " Everyone became quiet, waiting for the reward, " ..._1,000,000,000 Zenny_!" the announcer finished.

When everybody heard the reward, they froze in astonishment. Tendou kept on walking, didn't care if he was on the hunt.

"ONE... BILLION! ! ? ?" everyone became really into it, trying to find his identity when they encounter him. If they can, that is.

"The Clone Megaman... worth 1 billion Zenny! ? There's no way we can catch that murderer!" some man shouted.

"Maybe we can fool him with our cute looks~ !" a girl said to her friends.

"You do know this Clone Megaman won't buy it." another girl commented to her friend.

"I wonder if he's cute~ ?" another girl bet.

Tendou ignored all the commotion, continuing to walk his path.

From the sky, two flaming orbs began to crash. The first orb shattered as it reveals a giant mechanical four-legged spider-like with two giant pillars-looking on its rear-knee legs known as Pro-tor. Its armors are green and grayish-black. Its front right leg had a giant rectangular board-looking. The side of its head has two containers for weapons to shoot. The second orb shattered as it reveals a giant, flatly-looking spaceship known as Sem-fray. Its armor was mostly silver. It had six giant lengthy silver blades, three on both sides with yellow at the edges.

Sem-fray floats down before crashing; Pro-tor made a loud, crash landing with its legs. People felt the quake and stumbled. They turned, hearing the giant spider robot's mechanical screech and ran away while screaming. Sem-fray fired multiple needle-like lasers at the buildings as they explodes.

***BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

* * *

><p>Ace, Jack, and Tia had to stay at Luna's place since WAZA HQ was destroyed. When they heard the explosions, they quickly bolted out.<p>

* * *

><p>People were screaming, running away from the giant robots before they kill them. Pro-tor stomps around, destroying some buildings under it, causing explosions beneath it, but didn't felt it. Sem-fray flies around, shooting many needle-like lasers around the building, piercing through 'em, causing explosions from the inside.<p>

Tendou knew this was going to happen. He coldly stared at the mechanical monsters, destroying the city.

Draco materialized out of Tendou's Hunter-VG, "Master Tendou."

"Hmph." he took out his Hunter-VG and put it on the center of his waist as it shoots out metallic silver belt strap on both sides, wrapping around on his waist.

(A/N: The belt strap isn't leather.)

Tendou hissed from the pain, "Henshin." Bright light formed around his body, transforming into Megaman with wings. His armors are dark blue. He had wings of Cygnus Noise form. His lens is red. He had silver mask below his lens. And his streamlines are green.

Pro-tor made a hard stomp on the ground, using its front right leg giant board-looking, creating a shockwave as it heads straight to Tendou.

Megaman (Tendou) smacked the shockwave, dissolving it, and flew towards the spider-robot monster. His body began to glow red light. Draco follows his master, assisting him.

_FINALIZE_!

_MIGHTY GORILLA_!

His helmet is dark red. The lens is still red. His silver mask below the lens is still silver. His arms held a heavy, bulky metal-armored fist-like arm gauntlets. His armors are red. His streamlines are changed from green to white. His shoulder armors are now hexagon-shape metal armors. His upper arms and thighs are red. His Cygnus's wings are red.

"Heavy Fist!" Gorilla Megaman (Tendou) heavily punched Pro-tor's head, slamming it to the ground with his heavy strength.

Pro-tor groaned mechanically as it stood back up. It opened its containers from the sides of its head, firing billions of fireballs at its target. Tendou used his right metal-armored fist to swing the fireballs away, creating a heavy wind to blow them back as they hit the owner with small explosions. Draco claw swiped the fireballs.

Gorilla Megaman (Tendou) appeared on Pro-tor's giant head. He repeatedly pounds his chest with both his metal-armored fists, ignoring the pain from his teenage mom, "RRRAAAHHHH! ! !" when he pounds his chest, a supersonic appeared, malfunctioning Pro-tor's system, unable to move. Tendou prepare for his finishing signature attack.

Draco leaped forward at Pro-tor's left pillar-looking, "RRRRAAAAAWWWWHHHH! ! ! " he made a supersonic dragon roar, slowly shattering the pillar.

_NOISE FORCE BIG BANG_! !

His heavy metal-armored fists glow silver as he jumped up high and plumped down, aiming his metal fists at the malfunctioning spider robot. "BERSERK METAL DESTRUCTOR! ! !" he heavily pierced through the monster's head and made a hard landing 'cause of his heavy metal armored fists. He stood back up and flew, finding the second robot as Draco followed.

Pro-tor mechanically roared as explosions occurred around its body. The pillars-looking from its rear-knee legs suddenly exploded into million pieces. Its front legs separately cracked as its body fell down, then caused a huge explosion.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !***

* * *

><p>Some police cars were going to the scene, sirens alarming loudly.<p>

"Chief, what do you think of these robots?" the policeman asked the Chief, who sat next to him.

"There's only one explanation... The Clone Megaman is responsible for all this!" Bob Copper fiercely answered, crossing his arms while the car drove automatically.

"I don't think it's this Clone Megaman's evildoer stuff. He did helped the others a couple of months ago." the policeman commented.

"Then explain why he _killed_ the hero Megaman! ?" Bob shouted as the policeman became silent. They haven't talk for a bit as the car kept on driving. "_Just what is the Clone planning_?" he thought.

Sem-fray spun at 360 degree, firing multiple needle-like lasers at random buildings as they exploded.

"FIST BOMB! !" an illusional metal fist fired one of the spaceship's blade, exploding it, and was unaffected. The spaceship turned to the attacker, seeing an unknown red and silver warrior with his dragon-like human partner. "Now, Draco!" Gorilla Megaman (Tendou) alerted his partner.

"Hai!" Draco flew forward and made a loud dragon roar. "RRRRAAWWWHHHH! ! ! !" a supersonic roar was heading towards the spaceship.

Sem-fray turned at 180 degree as it formed its six blades backward, creating a large green barrier to block the dragon's supersonic roar.

"Tch!" Gorilla Megaman (Tendou) flew forward at high speed as his armor glow part black and white.

_FINALIZE_!

_STURDY RHINO_!

His armors became black. His front armor is now thick white armor, plus a small horn at the center. His helmet is now black and white marking, rhino-shape with a horn on his forehead. His Cygnus's wings turned red to gray. His lens is now blue. The silver mask still remained the same. His forearms wielded silver attachment for weapons. His shoulder armors became large silver horns on both sides. His hands, upper arms, thighs, and legs are black. His streamlines became white.

"Rhino Blade!" his forearms extended large red blades as he crossed them in an X. He shattered the barrier and slashed three of the robot's right blades.

Sem-fray flew backward in disbelief of its enemy's counterattack.

"RRRRAAAWWHHH! ! !" Draco made his dragon roar at his target.

Sem-fray swung its left blades, detaching them to defend itself from the dragon's supersonic roar as they exploded. Soon, Sem-fray, without its blades, activated its thrusters to flit forward as they quickly dodged, then pursuits. Rhino Megaman (Tendou) and Draco tried their best to chase the boosting spaceship without its blades. Sem-fray sent out several large missiles at them as Tendou and Draco fiercely slashed them, causing huge explosions.

_NOISE FORCE BIG BANG_! !

Rhino Megaman (Tendou) raised both forearms blades, extending into a long kilometer size. "POWER SABER CRUSH! !" he instantly swung his arms down and savagely slashed Sem-fray in half as he accidentally sliced some cars below the sliced spaceship. The half-sliced Sem-fray caused smoke and electricity as an explosion occurred.

***KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

Rhino Megaman (Tendou) retrieved his lengthy blades back to their normal sizes as he and Draco landed safely after defeating both giant robotic enemies. He then noticed there were people watching him in action the whole time, who didn't know it was on TV during the battle.

"Annoying pests." he muttered in an irritated tone. Tendou saw someone who he didn't want to see him in action and his Megaman form... Minako. She stared at him in excitement, seeing him save the city. She never knew she would meet the Clone in person, although she doesn't know his identity yet. He sighed behind his silver mask. Before he can leave, some police cars stopped in their tracks as Tendou and Draco turned to them. Several policemen and the chief got out of their vehicle, arming their bazookas.

Bob Copper took out a megaphone shouting, "Clone Megaman and his... I-don't-know-what-he-is, but put your hands in the air, or we'll shoot!"

Tendou gave them a glare, ignoring his warning. "Tch! More annoying insects!" he grunted, facing away.

"Cooperate or else!" Bob yelled.

"Take a hike, old man!" Tendou barked.

A tick mark came out of Bob's forehead as he grabbed the bazooka from his man, aiming at Rhino Megaman (Tendou). "TAKE THIS! !" he fired the bazooka at him as an explosion occurred before the policemen eyes, "How ya like them apples, punk!"

As the smoke cleared, Rhino Megaman and Draco appeared unscathed. Tendou stretched out his left palm to destroy the ball from the bazooka. All the man, including Bob, popped their eyes out, and dropped their jaws to the ground at his defense.

"Who wants to die! ?" he aimed his right blade at them as he sent out a sonicboom at one of the car. Some men quickly jumped off and ducked before the explosion hits them.

"Chief! We can't stand a chance against him!" one of the police men said, shaking.

"Retreat!" Bob commanded his men as they all got inside the car, finishing with his usual catchphrase, "Goyoda, Goyoda, Goyoda!"

"Hmph." was all Tendou can say as he turned and stared at the citizens. Draco watched his master intently. Suddenly, the citizens gave him a loud... cheerful applause, especially Minako.

"Hm?" Tendou raised his left eyebrows at the crowd from behind the lens.

"Thank you, Clone Megaman, for saving the city!" they praised him, still clapping.

Rhino Megaman (Tendou), however, wasn't interested, listening to their lame compliments. Before he can leave, he was interrupted by several EM-Wave energies he knew. Then some explosions and sparks occurred around him from him escaping. They both defended themselves as they turned their back, seeing the StarForce in their battle forms: TaurusFire, QueenOphiuca, Rogue, Gemini Sparks, StarPhoenix, WildUrsa, and Wolf Woods. (For Mr. Dubius and Shepard, they got work.) The citizens quickly ran away before the battle starts, except Minako who was hiding by the mailbox, peeking at the scene.

**To be continue...**


	6. Tendou vs The StarForce

Guess you all ready to see how the StarForce avenge Geo's death, huh? Btw, Minako Ayuzawa was mainly from Maid-Sama, aka Misaki's mother, plus I don't own her. I don't own Megaman nor RayCrisis except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Tendou vs The StarForce<strong>

"Thank you, Clone Megaman, for saving the city!" they praised him, still clapping.

Rhino Megaman (Tendou), however, wasn't interested, listening to their lame compliments. Before he can leave, he was interrupted by several EM-Wave energies he knew. Then some explosions and sparks occurred around him from escaping. They both defended themselves as they turned their back, seeing the StarForce in their battle forms: TaurusFire, QueenOphiuca, Rogue, Gemini Sparks, StarPhoenix, WildUrsa, and Wolf Woods. (For Mr. Dubius and Shepard, they got work.) The citizens quickly ran away before the battle starts, except Minako who was hiding by the mailbox, peeking at the scene.

The StarForce stopped in their tracks, facing the traitor who killed their friend Geo.

"Your path ends here, buddy!" TaurusFire shouted, pointing his right finger at him.

"We won't forgive you for killing Geo! Though, you did help us." Gemini White said. Gemini Black cracked his knuckles.

Rogue growled impatiently, wielding Laplace Blade.

Minako was completely confused. She thought they were going to be allies with Clone Megaman after he defeated the two giant robots.

The StarForce began charging towards Tendou as he and Draco did the same.

"Rhino Blade!" Rhino Megaman's (Tendou) forearms extends large red blades as he began to slash the StarForce. They all dodged except for Rogue, who clashed his blades with Laplace Blade.

Tendou grunted, looking up as he sees TaurusFire, plunging down to him with his right arm on fire, "BURNING PUNCH! !" both Tendou and Rogue leaped backwards as TaurusFire slammed his right fist on the ground, creating a crater with a crack.

"Gorgon E- " QueenOphiuca was gonna fired her lasers, but Draco immediately slashed her before she fires. "AAAHHH! !" she was slammed against the wall and fell down.

StarPhoenix changed his right arm into Phoenix's head, "Phoenix Flare!" firing a firebird at Tendou. Before Tendou can _react,_ Draco defends his master, crossing his arms in an X as the flames died out.

Wolf Woods and WildUrsa began running towards Tendou, "Battle Card! Strike Claw!" WildUrsa's claws transformed and widened as they both slashed Tendou's back, spilling blood out.

"AAHH! !" he cried and stumbled, nearly fallen.

"Master Tendou!" Draco noticed and stood in front of his master.

"_I can't be too careless on these weaklings_!" he thought, grunting and trying to get his focus.

Both Geminis were in the air, charging their signature attack. "GEMINI THUNDER! !" they fiercely launched a massive of electricity straight to Tendou and Draco.

"Battle Card! Barrier!" Megaman (Tendou) called out as a blue energy ball appeared on his right palm. He tossed it at the electricity, forming a blue rectangular shield, blocking the twins' attack. Draco flew up and stopped in front of the barrier and made a dragon roar, blowing the electricity back to the Gemini twins.

"GAAAHHHH! ! !" they cried, backfired their own attacks and fell down on the ground with a thud.

TaurusFire dashed towards Tendou with flames covering his body, "NITRO IMPACT! !" he called out his new attack taught by Tendou and rammed into him.

"AAHHH! !" he crashed into the car and explodes.

***KA-BOOM! ! !***

Flames and parts of the vehicle collapsed on Tendou.

The flames on TaurusFire died out, "Whoops. I didn't mean to kill him." he gulped. Draco rammed into him as he crashed into the wall while tons of brick dropped on him, "OW! !" except the last one which falls on his face.

"ROGUE SLASH! ! ROGUE FISTS! ! SHOCK WAVE UPPERCUT! !" Rogue unleashed several combos at the crashed car where Tendou's at. His attacks hit the car causing a huge explosions.

***KA-BOOM! ! !* *KA-BOOM! ! !* *KA-BOOM! ! !***

"MASTER TENDOU! !" Draco yelled out in shock.

Minako was hiding by the mailbox, and was part confused and shocked, kinda seemed odd hearing the armored-dragon calling the Clone Megaman, "Tendou". She then saw the Clone Megaman walked out of the flames and smokes, widening her eyes in stun, seeing him survived and his armors were cracked.

Megaman (Tendou) glared at them.

"Tch! You're still alive! ? That's impossible!" Rogue angered, tighten his right fist on Laplace Blade's hilt.

Tendou gripped his fists as his armors glow bright red. Minako covered her eyes to shield herself from the bright light. Two spiritual EM Wave beings appeared by his sides, TerraCondor and Corvus. They entered Tendou's body, preparing for his Finalize Combo.

_Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wunsche_ (_The meeting of two wishes_)

_"TERRA!_ CORVUS!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

_Eine Leistung von zwei_... (_A power of two_... )

_FINALIZE COMBO_!

_TERVUS_!

_Time judged all_! _TaJaDor_... _TaJaDor_... _Time judged all_! _TaJaDor_... _TaJaDor_...

Flames surrounded around Tendou in spiral, creating his ultimate form and armor. His wings extended into TerraCondor's wings' normal size except the index wings. His armors are red. His forearms are black. His helmet becomes TerraCondor's head. His lens becomes orange. His silver mask turns black. His shoulder armors are like wings-looking. His streamlines are now red. His hands, upper arms, and thighs are black.

Minako lowered her arms and saw his outstanding new armor and colors.

"Wow."

_Time judged all_! _TaJaDor_... [_Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wunsche_ (_The meeting of two wishes_)] _TaJaDor_...

The StarForce covered their eyes from the light as Tervus Megaman lit up his eyes. Wolf Woods's starting to struggle as his body is moving towards Tendou, "Hey, w-what's going on! ?" he tried to get his body to move, but failed as his body transformed into an arm.

_MEGAMAN_!

_WOLF WOODS_!

_Time judged all_! [_Eine Leistung von zwei Wunsche_ (_A power of two wishes_)] _TaJaDor_... _TaJaDor_...

His ten claws turns into five finger claws. His body and legs transformed into an armored-arm. His head turns into a statue-like and moved to the shoulder. Finally, he combined with Tervus Megaman's right arm, completing their armed Finalize Combo.

_STARFORCE_! _LINK UP_!

_Achikochi soko kashiko ni chirabaru yokubou_ (_Desire scattered in many places, here and there_)

Wolf Tervus Megaman leaped forward at WildUrsa as he savagely slashed at his chest, sparks and blood bursting out.

"AAAAAHHHH! !" he cried and fell on the ground.

_Ooku wo te ni dekitara negai ga kanausa_ (_A wish comes true if I can have most if it in my hand_)

Both Geminis got back up, "Elec Sword!" they dashed forward to Tendou and aimed their blades at him. Wolf Tervus Megaman disconnected his armed Wolf and swung it to them, transforming itself back to Wolf Woods and hit the twins, "DAAAHH! !"

_Minna ga furimawasa renakushiteku jiyuu_ (_Not everyone's swayed so freely_)

"Furea (Flare) Wind!" Tervus Megaman swung his arms, creating strong flaming wind slash-like towards them.

"DAAAAHHH! ! !" the attacks hit Wolf Woods and Gemini Sparks as they fell to the ground.

_Mokuteki sono tamenara shudan wa erabanai_ (_If you desired not to choose that way_)

"Give up!" he shouted at them while they're getting back up as Draco stood next to him.

"Like hell we would!" QueenOphiuca shouted as the team mustered.

_Naze meguriatta no ka_... ? (_Why did we meet_... ?)

"We're not done till we take you down first!" Gemini White added, forming his golden arm into Elec Sword as well as Gemini Black.

_Nagai nemuri samete_... (_Awaken from a deep slumber_... )

Tervus Megaman gripped his fists, knowing they don't have the brains about the misfortune of the future is drawing near. "Tch! You wanna fight me that bad?" his forearms extends lengthy red blades as he made his stance, "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON! ! !" he and Draco charged towards the raging StarForce as they charged to him as well.

_Kangaeteru hima wa nai ze_ (_Thinking there's no time_) _Dare ka ga yonderu_ (_Someone is calling_)

"ANGER PUNCH! !" TaurusFire launched his right fist at him, but missed.

"HYAH! !" he fiercely slashed TaurusFire's chest as he crashed by the wall. Next, he diagonally slashed Gemini Black, who missed his attack, then Gemini White.

_Time judged all unmei kurosu suru_ "_ima_" (_Time judged all when fate crosses_ "_now_")

"GAAH! ! AHH! !" they both cried simultaneously, blood spilling out.

"Phoenix Burst!" StarPhoenix fired four firebirds as Draco dodged the firebirds, running towards him. Draco grabbed his collar and jumped up high. He plumped down and slammed him at the ground with a BOOM!

_Time judged all sora e takaku maiagaru_ (_Time judged all Soar into the sky_)

Wolf Woods charged towards Tendou, aiming his right claw, "WIDE CLAW!" he horizontally slashed him, but Tendou evaded easily. Tendou fiercely gave him a big X slash on his chest as sparks bursts. "GAAAAHHH! !

_Mune no honoo ga yami wo yaki tsukusu_ (_The flame in my heart burns down the whole darkness_)

"SIDE SLASH! !" WildUrsa aimed his Strike Claws at Tendou, but blocked by his lengthy red blades. Before WildUrsa can make his second move, Draco made a loud dragon roar at him, damaging his ears. "AAAAAHHHHH! !" Tendou moved his power-up claws away and slashed him then kicked him away as he crashed against by the car and explodes.

_Kiseki no chikara koko ni kourin_ (_A miraculous power descends right here_)

"GORGON EYE! !" QueenOphiuca fired her lasers at Tendou, but Draco stopped her lasers, claw swiping them. She grunted as Draco leaped forward and claw slashed her, "AAAAAAHHHH! ! !"

Ace, Jack, and Tia appeared and saw the team was fighting Tendou.

_TaJaDor_... [_Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wunsche_ (_The meeting of two wishes_)] _TaJaDor_...

Tervus Megaman turned and quickly raised his blade in defense from Rogue's. "Let's see how strong you are since you left!" he moved back and clashed their blades in swordsmen. Rogue then raise his blade, "ROGUE BREAK! !" he slammed his blade on the ground, causing huge explosions. As the smokes cleared, he saw Tendou was unscathed, crossing his blades from Rogue's before it hit the ground. "Nani! ?"

_Time judged all_! [_Eine Leistung von zwei Wunsche_ (_A power of two wishes_)] _TaJaDor_... _Time judged all_!

Tervus Megaman kicked him away and leaped back, re-extending his blades. His TerraCondor's wings and his forearms glow bright red light, "ETERNAL HEAVEN'S FLARE! !" his wings and forearms fired large bright rainbow lasers at Rogue.

Rogue quickly formed his Mu Barrier, blocking the rainbow lasers. He groaned trying to hold back, but suddenly his barrier shattered causing the lasers to hit him, "RRAAAAAHHHH! ! !" he cried and a huge explosion occurred around the area. The others were hit and flew off by the blow as they cried in pain. Ace, Jack, and Tia quickly entered the building before the explosion caught up to them. Luckily, they're safe. Some buildings began to crack due to the impact as windows shattered. Rubbles began to fall off and plumped down above Minako. She looked up, gasped and tried to escape, but tripped. She then looked back up and screamed.

Tervus Megaman heard the scream and saw... Minako was watching him the whole time and somehow got involved. He lightly gasped, "MINAKO!" he dashed towards her and stopped in front of her, carried her in a bridal style and flew off, but the large rubble falls on Tervus Megaman's legs, "AAAHHH! !" he went down and dropped Minako.

"AAHH! !" she shrieked and turned to the Clone Megaman, gasping. "Clone Megaman! Are you okay! ?"

"Ahh... " he groaned in pain and can't get his left leg out. Draco went to them and tried his best to lift the rubble up. He moved it back and pushed it down. He turned and saw Tervus Megaman's form was automatically cancelled, "Oh no!"

Ace, Jack, and Tia exited out and saw his identity was revealed to the same girl he rescued.

When his form was cancelled, Minako widen her eyes and gasped in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes, seeing the Clone Megaman's identity was actually the person who just got her Fluffy back and saved her... none other than Tendou. "T... Tendou?"

Tendou looked up and saw her shocked eyes, knowing his secret was out and getting the reward. Draco helped his master up while Tendou kept silent. "Master Tendou?" he asked. Tendou looked at him, meaning to let him off for a while. Draco didn't want his master to get hurt, but complied with a nod.

Tendou slightly looked at her, "Minako, you okay?" he asked quietly. Minako stood up, trying to find the right words to say. Tendou's heart began to pound, not wanting her to call the police about his identity. He prepared himself to hear her words. Minako suddenly got her arms around Tendou, hugging him. "Huh?" he became confused at her action. He can feel her body shaken, and almost crying.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tendou!" she tightened the hug. She thought he would've died if that object collapses on him.

Ace ran towards Tendou while Jack and Tia searched for the others.

"Tendou!" he called him as the trio turned to him.

"You know him, sir?" Minako asked.

Ace nodded, "Yep. And apparently... Tendou is from the future." he scratched his face nervously.

Minako gasped in astonishment and widened her eyes at his answer. She turned to Tendou, wanting to ask if the man was telling the truth. Tendou, still looking away, gave her a slight nod.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in another dimension, a certain brown haired boy and his AM-ian friend were knocked out cold. Soon, the AM-ian woke up and doesn't have a clue where he is. He saw his partner. "Hey, Geo! Wake up!" he shook him as Geo woke up.<p>

"O-Omega-Xis?" he sat up as he looked around. He knew this place where he first met Omega-Xis (in the anime version). He then remembered he was struck by Tendou's attack, "Weren't we dead?" he asked.

"If we were dead, we shouldn't be alive." Omega-Xis answered. "Anyway, how'd we get in this place! ?"

* * *

><p>In space, the giant spaceship Gundam-looking shoots out two giant orbs and sent them straight to Earth.<p>

* * *

><p>Minako and Draco helped Tendou to balance his walking with one leg. Rogue burst out of the crumbled building as they turned to him. "That power of yours was too strong for me to endure! Now it's time for me to show you my full power!" he armed his Laplace Blade dashed towards them. Draco let go of his master as he defend both Minako and Tendou. Rogue raised his Laplace Blade as someone clashed Rogue's blade against his pink-flaming saber. Tendou and Draco saw and knew the pink-flaming saber and it was none other than Tendou's partner - Dan Kito in his Strike Fighter form.<p>

"Solo! Enough of this nonsense!" he shouted.

Rogue backed away, lowering his arms and de-transformed, "Tch! Whatever."

The others mustered and saw Strike Fighter. "Hey, isn't that Dan! ?" Bud pointed with his left finger. Since Dan showed up, they wanted answers about why Tendou was here.

Minako held on to Tendou, "Can you go on?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he replied as Minako let go of him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile for Sonia, Kelvin, and Hope in AMAKEN<p>

"You want me to help you find Geo's favorite place when he was young?" he asked curiously about their request.

Kelvin nodded. "Yeah. You see Aaron, we've completely forgot about it since... well, I went missing for a long time." he chuckled nervously at the last part.

"Will you please help us, Aaron?" Sonia pleaded.

It took a while for Aaron to think about their request. "Alright, I'm in!"

A small EM Wave energy flows for a bit as it quickly vanished. Lyra perked up, sensing the energy.

"_Was that Omega-Xis's energy I just felt_?" she questioned in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue...<strong>

Tendou ultimate Finalize Combo battle theme is "Time judge all" from Kamen Rider OOO series, Oz powerful Combo known as TaJaDor. I found it awesome for Tendou's Finalize Combo. Please comment or review!


	7. Search and The Assaults

Minako Ayuzawa was mainly from Maid-Sama, aka Misaki's mother, plus I don't own her. I don't own Megaman nor RayCrisis except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Search  The Assaults**

In space, the two giant orbs' speeds moves slow as flames engulfed them and heading straight to Earth.

* * *

><p>Luna's mansion<p>

The StarForce were impaled badly by Tendou as her butlers treated them, including Tendou.

"You're saying Tendou was forced to do this by some people from distant future and forbid us to win after each calamity?" Luna summed Dan's explanation while Tendou looked away. Minako was stunned, hearing Tendou's goal. "Tendou, if you're sure about this... " she suddenly smacks his head with a paper fan, "YOU SHOULDA TOLD US SOONER! ! NOW THAT GEO'S GONE, THANKS TO YOU, WE CAN'T WIN AGAINST THOSE GIANT MECHANICAL ROBOTS YOU JUST FOUGHT! ! THERE MIGHT BE MORE COMING TO DESTROY THE EARTH! !" she fiercely barked at him, but Tendou quickly shuts his ears with his index fingers beforehand. Minako massaged her ears afterwards.

Tendou released his fingers, "First of, those guys in white cloaks are telling the truth. However, they didn't tell me about the giant mechanical robots. Second, you are such a pain. And third, Geo's not dead. I sent him and Omega-Xis to the EM Wave world."

"About Geo's favorite place, do you know where it is?" Ace asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know about it. Only Hope and Kelvin knows about it." Tendou answered without addressing his grandparents' name.

"Um, may I suggest we all should search for this Geo person's favorite place?" Minako spoke a bit nervously, knowing it wasn't her business.

"Minako has a point. Kelvin, Hope, and Sonia are already searching for it. We should all help!" Ace replied. "The more the merrier!"

* * *

><p>In space, the giant spaceship Gundam-looking shoots out multiple orbs as they passed through the two giant orbs, heading straight to Earth.<p>

* * *

><p>Kelvin, Hope, and Sonia brought food along with them for the search, in case they needed energy.<p>

"You sure you know where Geo's favorite place was, Kelvin?" Sonia asked while searching.

"We're doing our best to remember it! It's the good thing we brought our family photo album!" he took out the photos while they're searching.

* * *

><p>The StarForceKelvin, Hope, and Sonia began their search for Geo's favorite place, somewhere in their city. However, Minako needs Tendou to direct her to her home while Draco and Dan will be their bodyguards.

"What do you need me for?" Tendou asked while walking with Minako to her place.

"I can't leave Fluffy alone. I need to take Fluffy with me before those robot monsters starts." she replied.

Dan looked carefully at Minako, as though he's seen her from somewhere, "_That girl seems familiar_... _Where've I seen her before_?" he thought to himself.

They made to Minako's place as Minako found Fluffy was eating its food. Fluffy saw its owner as it meow to her.

"Fluffy!" Minako picked it up. "We're taking you out with us... away from the monsters." she put Fluffy inside the cage as they exit out of the house.

"You sure about this, Minako? What if your house is destroyed?" Tendou worried.

"The construction company will take care of it. I remembered the time you guys were fighting the Repliforce or something, and it took a while for the whole house in this city to repair."

Tendou knew what she meant, though he and Dan weren't part of the Repliforce War with the current StarForce.

While they're heading back, Draco stopped and sensed something from the sky. "Master Tendou, they're here!" he alerted them. Tendou, Minako, and Dan turned to him and looked at the sky, seeing tons of flaming orbs falling down.

***insert Kamen Rider Fourze OST - The Ultimate power***

The flaming orbs shattered, revealing tons of Metal Noise Jammers. They landed with a thud and made a menacingly roar for their entrances. People looked at them in fright as they quickly ran away from them. The mechanical Noise Jammers began to chase them as some caught them and slashed them, blood spilling out.

Ace-tachi (Ace and the others) were in that area and saw the same mechanical Noise Jammers that destroyed WAZA HQ. Ace quickly called the hospital and ordered them to bring out as many ambulances as they can.

"Alright, StarForce! Time to bring out the heat!" he said holding out his Hunter-VG. "Tia! Jack! I want you two to help the citizens to evacuate!"

"Got it!" the siblings nodded and head out.

"Ready, StarForce! ?" Ace made his pose.

"TRANSCODE! !" they all raised their Hunter-VGs in the air.

"Acid Ace! TaurusFire! Gemini Sparks! QueenOphiuca! WildUrsa! StarPhoenix! VenomScorpius! Zero! Rogue! Wolf Woods!" they all transformed into their battle forms and fought the mechanical Noise Jammers.

***Kamen Rider Fourze OST - The Ultimate power ended*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack and Tia saw many people were badly hurt from the Jammers as they ran towards them.<p>

"Hey! You okay! ?" Jack asked the injured man. The latter gave no response except a low groan. "Damn! Nee-san, we've gotta hurry and get these people outta here!"

"The ambulances are on their way!" she finished checking her Hunter-VG as she puts it in her pocket, then help the injured.

"Battle Card! Strike Claw!" WildUrsa's claws transformed into larger claws and slashed the mechanical Noise Jammers, sparks bursting out.

"GGRRRAAAWWW! ! !" they cried as they explodes.

"Who's next! ?" he shouted.

Some Metal Noise Jammers changed their arms into cannons as they fired at the armored bear.

WildUrsa blocked their attacks with his Strike Claws. He dashed towards them while defending as he horizontally slashed them.

"Elec Sword!" the Geminis transformed their golden arms into yellow swords as they attack the Jammers, but blocked by their metal armed saber.

"RRRAAAWWWHH! !" they roared as Gemini Sparks and Metal Noise Jammers clashed their swords in swordsmen.

"Some enemies we never fought before!" Gemini Black said while clashing his armed sword.

"If Sigma didn't upgrade them, then who did?" Gemini White questioned as he slashed his armed sword against his opponent.

"Rogue Fists!" Rogue sent out multiple purple flaming fists at the Jammers as he dashed towards them. "Shock Wave Uppercut!" he unleashed several sonic booms at them as few explodes. "This seems a good fight for me."

"Ox Tackle!" TaurusFire rammed some of the Metal Noise Jammers and smashed right through them - like bowling pins.

"GGRRAAAWWWHHH! ! !" some crashed through the window, shattering the windows and a few were against the wall.

"How'd ya like that!" he pounds his fists.

"Battle Card! Sandstorm Twister!" VenomScorpius called out. A large quicksand appeared below the Jammers as they roared, sinking them by their shins, then sands burst out from below, attacking them in a spiral motion.

"RRRAAWWWWHHHHH! ! !" they cried, defenseless, trying to escape from the quicksand.

"Battle Card! Tank Cannon!" VenomScorpius formed both his armored pincers and transformed them into a single tank cannon, aiming at the trapped Jammers. "FIRE! !" he launched a powerful blast at the trapped Jammers with a big BOOM and an explosion occurred.

"HYA! !" Acid Ace slashed the Metal Noise Jammer with his Acid Caliber. He then slashed another Jammer, and the latter's blade clashed his blade with its right metal arm.

Some Metal Noise Jammers fired their armed cannons at QueenOphiuca, "Battle Card! Barrier!" she formed a blue energy shield around her from the enemies' attacks. As the barrier shattered, she called out, "Snake Legion!" sending out three green snakes at the Jammers, clutching their necks. "Quick Serpent!" she dashed to the choking Jammers, knocking them out like bowling pins.

"Phoenix Blade!" StarPhoenix summoned his signature weapon as he wields it. The Metal Noise Jammers transformed their right arms into black blades as they battled the armored phoenix.

"Wide Claw!" Wolf Woods horizontally slashed a couple of Metal Noise Jammers, sparks bursting out as they exploded. He ran to the next Jammers. "Upper Claw!" he upper slashed the Jammers in the air, with claw marks on its chest as it exploded.

"Thunder Saber!" Zero changed his Z-Saber into an electric saber as he dashed to the mechanical Noise Jammers and slashed them then leaped away.

"GGRRAAAAWWWHH! ! !" they all cried, falling backward as they exploded.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !***

While the front mechanical Jammers group was destroyed, the back group were charging their armed cannons to the max. The front group leaped away as the back group fired at the StarForce with their maximum charged cannons.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" the StarForce were thrown in the air with big explosions below them as they all fell on the ground with a thud.

The back group changed their cannons to their black blades and walked forward while growling. The StarForce got back up determinedly, facing the Jammers.

Tendou was watching the entire time, contemplating whether they're insane, and not caring about his distant future warning.

"Are you people stupid! ? If you keep on winning, the future will be destroyed!" he shouted, then saw something at the sky. He saw three lights as they knocked some Metal Noise Jammers, then landed in front of the StarForce.

The three lights reveals the Three Legendary AM-ians: ScutumQuake, AquilaSky, and AssaultCerebrus.

"Are you guys alright?" AquilaSky asked.

"We're fine. Thanks goodness you guys are here." Acid Ace replied.

"Look out!" Zero shouted, seeing a Metal Noise Jammer leaping towards them, aiming its black blade at them.

"RRRAAAWWWRRR! ! !"

"SHOCK NOTE!" a musical note hit the attacking Jammers as it fell down with a small explosion on its chest.

They all looked at the sky, seeing HarpNote joining the battle, landing down in front of them.

"Weren't you supposed to help Geo's parents?" TaurusFire asked.

"A little warm up will help me out!" she replied.

"Why's she helping them! ?" Tendou shouted in disbelief.

"Tendou, can't you see! ? If the world is destroyed, there won't be any future!" Dan said to his partner. Tendou glared at his partner, not wanting him to see the reality coming true. Dan turned to the fight, "Tendou... do what you want... " he took out his silver Hunter-VG. "I'm helping them. Ready, Gunner?"

A new AM-ian appeared next to Dan that looks like Omega-Xis, except he had silvery-white and blue energy. His armor is gold. His eyes are green. "I was born ready, Dan!" he entered Dan's Hunter-VG.

Dan puts his Hunter-VG on the center of his waist as it shoots out metallic silver belt strap, wrapping around his waist. He began to run forward, "Transcode! Strike Fighter!" he transformed into Strike Freedom Gundam that's loosely based on, except the armors are kinda thick. He took out his silver hilts from his belt, litting up pink-flaming sabers and stood by the StarForce. "Ready minna (everyone)?"

"We are so ready." Gemini Black replied, cracking his neck.

"GGRRRAAAWWWWHHHH! ! ! !" all the Metal Noise Jammers roared and armed their right arms into black blades while some didn't.

"IKE (GO)! !" Acid Ace shouted as they all charged their way to the horde of mechanical Noise Jammers. The front group transformed their arms into cannons as they fired at the StarForce, but missed, exploding the ground.

Acid Ace, Gemini Sparks, Wolf Woods, StarPhoenix, Zero, Rogue, Wildursa and Strike Fighter slashed the Jammers, sparks bursting out as they fought the next Jammers. TaurusFire gave them a fearsome punch, sending it back to its comrades. QueenOphiuca tail whipped at the Jammers, sending 'em against the wall. VenomScorpius smacks them with his armored pincers, then firing his Pincer Cannons at the Jammers as they explodes. HarpNote sent out her Shock Note at the Jammer. ScutumQuake arm-hooked at the Jammers, sending them crashing at the glass windows. AssaultCerebrus breathed out his PyroBreath at his enemies as they defenselessly roared. AquilaSky engulfed his wings with current wind around them as he flew towards the Jammers, knocking them away with sparks bursting out.

"Wow... " Minako was impressed, seeing the StarForce fight in person. She then turned to Tendou and became confused at his pissed face.

"You people are impossible!" Tendou gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p>In space, the two giant flaming orbs are getting close to Earth. One of the orbs lit up bright red lens, readying to destroy Earth.<p>

**To be continue...**


	8. Resolve and Rocket Warrior

Minako Ayuzawa was mainly from Maid-Sama, aka Misaki's mother, plus I don't own her. I don't own Megaman nor RayCrisis except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters. If you read Kamen Rider Fourze in this chapter, I don't own him as well.

Sorry for not updating more of my Megaman chapters, having a tough scheduled on my college classes. Since Christmas is coming soon, I'll try my best after finishing my college finals next week. This Movie War 2011 might end soon in just 3 or 4 chapters left. After my finals, I'll try finishing up this story before moving onto my other chapters! Thanks for your support!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Resolve  Rocket Warrior**

In space, the giant spaceship Gundam-like was in slow pace. It activates its thrusters to increase more speed. However, its speed is a bit normal instead of high speed, and it's still far away from Earth.

Two giant flaming orbs were reaching Earth at high speed. One of them shattered, revealing a giant mechanical Gundam-like in slate armor known as Sem-strut, engulfing in flames. Its arms are armed in mid-shield-like armors with lengthy silverish white blades. Both shoulder armors are armed with giant cannon-looking. The lens is yellow.

(A/N: I like its name in the U.S. version better. The Japanese version sounded so hysterical~ :D )

Sem-strut pulled its left armed blade back and slammed its flaming orb comrade, sending it straight to Earth at high speed. Now it floats there waiting for the right timing.

* * *

><p><span>AMAKEN<span>

Kelvin, Hope, and Aaron were exhausted, searching for Geo's place non-stop. They drank their cold water bottles in thirsts.

"Kelvin, is there any place that we _don't_ know about Geo's favorite place?" Aaron asked, winded, trying his best to remember Geo's favorite fun time when they were young.

Kelvin closed his family photo album. "That's all the place we've search. And we've got nothing."

"We'll take a little break afterwards. Let's hope these chaotic monsters won't destroy this city like before." Aaron sighed. He couldn't imagine the Repliforce War that nearly destroy Echo Ridge last year.

Hope was deep in thought, trying her best to remember her son's favorite place. She replayed her future grandson's words.

"_Find the favorite place where Geo always goes when he was young_."

She closed her eyes, focusing onto her memories when she and Kelvin played with Geo. There was a slide and a big round red sandbox filled with holes.

"_Kaa-san_!" her little Geo was calling her, smiling.

Then, that memory shocked her, opening her eyes as she finally remembers it.

"Kelvin! Aaron! I remembered Geo's favorite place!"

Both men faced her.

"You do! ?" Aaron shouted in surprise.

"Where is it, hun! ?" Kelvin hastily asked.

* * *

><p><span>Echo Rid<span>ge Hospital

Jack and Tia managed to get everyone out of the city before the Metal Noise Jammer comes. They had to watch the hospital for them. Furthermore, all the injured were treated, still impale from those mechanical monsters.

"Nee-san, is that all of 'em?" Jack asked his sister.

"I think that's all of them. I've already got Virgo and Corvus to keep their eyes on the outdoor." Tia replied as she felt her dress was pulled. She looked down and saw a little girl, holding her Megaman doll.

"Onee-san... will Megaman rescue us?" she asked.

Tia crouched down to her level, patting her head. "Don't worry, he'll be here soon." she smiled at her.

The little girl nodded before leaving to her parents as Tia straightened up.

Jack felt a bit odd, hearing his sister about the Megaman part. "Nee-san, do you rally think Geo will come back?" he asked.

Tia closed her eyes, answering her younger brother. "I don't want to hurt her since Tendou had sent Geo to a different-dimension-that-we-don't-know."

"Let's just hope the others can keep up on them." Jack said, wishing the others good luck.

"I think you meant "Lady Luck"." Tia teased him in correction.

Jack turned to his sister with a confused look, "What's that?" Tia giggled.

"Let's keep our eyes on, Corvus!" Virgo said to her alien bird friend.

"When they're here, we'll alert our buddies and WHAM them!" Corvus shouted, sharpening his claws at the _wham_ part.

All the patients were watching the fight between the StarForce and the mechanical Noise Jammers on the plasma TV. They watched as the StarForce were getting more outnumbered by the invasion of Metal Noise Jammers.

"Do you think they will win?" the injured man asked.

"If it wasn't for the Clone Megaman, the original Megaman will help them." another injured man said, pounding his fists gently.

"Well, this Clone Megaman did saved us from those giant robots." the injured woman pointed.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle<p>

The StarForce defeated less than a hundred of Metal Noise Jammers, but apparently, it wasn't enough. The Jammers transformed their right arms into black blades and made their combats against the StarForce. Even the Three Legendary AM-ians weren't strong enough to fight against them.

"AAAHHHH! !" they all cried, sparks bursting out of their armors and landing on the ground.

Strike Fighter clashed with the Metal Noise Jammer's attacks from both sides. He knocked their armed blades in the air then shuts his eyes, holding his pink-flaming sabers in 180 degrees before attacking. "BLITZ STRIKE! !" he spun at 360 degrees, slashing two Jammers then continued to fight the other Jammers.

"GGGRRAAAWWWHHH! ! !" the slashed Metal Noise Jammers cried in pain, exploding in defeat.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

Strike Fighter lit off his pink-flaming sabers and put them in his belt. He reached his blasters from his back, "Strike Blaster!" he fried at the Metal Noise Jammers who were charging their armed cannons.

"GRAH! !" they growled, cried and shoots, misfiring their fireballs in the air and hitting the top of the building. The explosions occurred, dropping tons of rubble and pummeling down below Tendou and Minako.

Minako looked up and saw the rubbles, plumping down below Tendou. She quickly set her caged kitty on the ground before sallying, "Tendou, look out!" she pushed him out of the way as the rubbles crashed onto her left leg.

Tendou stumbled and turned, seeing Minako trapped. She had saved him. "Minako!" he ran towards her. "Minako, you okay! ?"

"Ughh... !" she groaned, trying to get her left leg out. "Te... Tendou... help me... " she pleaded.

"Master Tendou! This area is crowded with more mechanical Noise Jammers!" Draco shouted.

Tendou stood up and saw more hordes of Metal Noise Jammers behind the fight, walking towards them in their pandemonium roar.

The StarForce got back up and continued their fight with them.

"GAIA FIST! !" ScutumQuake fiercely punched two mechanical Noise Jammers with his right fist, knocking them away as they crashed into their comrades.

* * *

><p>AssaultCerebrus transformed his arms into red cannons. "FLAME CANNON!" he fired at the enemies as some exploded in defeat.<p>

* * *

><p>"WHIRLWIND BURST! !" AquilaSky breathed out a giant whirlwind filled with sparks. His attack hit plenty of Metal Noise Jammers as they exploded.<p>

* * *

><p>Strike Fighter hid behind the wrecked car, firing his blaster at the enemies.<p>

"Damn it!" he turned back to Minako. "Minako, we've gotta get you to a hospital!" he said as he moved the heavy rubble away from her left leg.

"Tendou... " Minako lightly blushed as Tendou carried her up in a bridal style, taking her left arm on his scruff.

"ACE! !" Tendou shouted.

Acid Ace stopped fighting and turned to Tendou. "What! ?" he slashed the Jammer before listening to him.

"Get Jack and Tia! Minako's injured!"

"Right on it!" he complied after slashing the interrupting Metal Noise Jammer.

* * *

><p><span>Echo Rid<span>ge Hospital

Tia's Hunter-VG alarmed as she picked it up, reading Ace's message.

"Jack, go to Ace. I'll watch the hospital." she said to her brother.

"Got it!" he ran out of the hospital. "Corvus!" he called his alien partner.

"All right!" he flew to his partner's Hunter-VG.

"TRANSCODE! JACKCORVUS!" Jack transformed into his battle form and flew off.

* * *

><p>Gemini Sparks stood away from the Metal Noise Jammers, charging and aiming their signature attack on them. "GEMINI THUNDER! !" they fired a massive of electricity straight towards them.<p>

"GRRAAWWWHHH! ! !" they all cried and exploded.

* * *

><p>StarPhoenix dashed to the group of Metal Noise Jammers, slashing them while running.<p>

"HYA! !" after slashing them, he continued to fight more.

"GGRRAAWWWHHHH! ! !" the slashed Jammers cried and exploded.

* * *

><p>Zero, WildUrsa, and HarpNote were surrounded by their enemies, growling.<p>

"Just how many are these Noise Jammers! ?" HarpNote grunted, feeling defenseless.

Some of them jumped forward to them with their black blades.

"RRRAAAWWWHHH! ! !"

Zero, WildUrsa, and HarpNote were ready to retaliate against their enemies.

"SPLASH LASER! !" blue fires were triggered, hitting the attacking Metal Noise Jammers. They screeched before exploding in defeat.

Zero, WildUrsa, and HarpNote were a bit lost until a certain orange-hair person with a blaster attached to his Hunter-VG landed in front of them.

"Hey, Zero! Did I miss some boisterous party?" Axl asked jokily.

"What took you so long, Axl! ?" Zero scolded.

"I have to finish my lunch!" the orange-haired answered.

***insert Daiki Kaito - Treasure Sniper instrumental***

"GGGRRAAAAWWWWHHHH! ! !"

The four them turned to their enemies, readying to retaliate - thanks to the hungry sniper.

"So these are the new Noise Jammers that appears on the news?" Axl asked, shooting the mechanical Noise Jammers.

"You missed some battles lately." Zero relied, slashing his enemies.

* * *

><p>"Anger Punch!" TaurusFire gave a fearsome punch on the mechanical Noise Jammer, shattering their armors.<p>

"RRRAAAWWWHH! !" they crashed against the wall and exploded.

"This is getting irksome." he said.

* * *

><p>"Rogue Slash!" Rogue sent out a sonicboom at the Metal Noise Jammers, slashing through their bodies as they exploded. "Exactly how long do we keep this up! ?"<p>

* * *

><p>Tendou carried Minako, still waiting for Jack and Tia to pick her up. Minako's still wondering if Tendou will help them, instead of listening to some distant future disaster.<p>

"Tendou!" someone called as they turned to the source of the voice. It was JackCorvus, landing down. "Is she the one?" he asked.

Tendou nodded. "Yeah, quickly take her to the hospital!" he handed Minako to him.

JackCorvus felt weird, carrying some girl he doesn't know in a bridal style.

"Wait!" Minako stopped JackCorvus before he took flight. He set her down carefully. She hobbled her way to Tendou then pulled him to a kiss.

Tendou widened his eyes, being kissed by his girlfriend's teenage mother.

JackCorvus whistled in amusement. "Tendou~ Way to find a lucky girl in our world." he snickered.

Minako pulled away, blushing for kissing the boy from the future, who just saved her twice, she secretly likes. "T-Tendou... please... Help them." she pleaded, picking up her caged kitty and going back to JackCorvus. He carried her, still feeling weird, as he took flight. He flew below the buildings so he doesn't give Minako's cat a fright. Minako watched him, then peeks over his left shoulder.

"Don't worry... Tendou will help us." JackCorvus said to encourage her. Minako slightly nodded, wishing Tendou will help the StarForce.

Tendou stares after her, not understanding how she has feelings for him.

"Master Tendou, look!" Draco alerted his master, pointing at the sky.

Tendou complied, seeing a giant flaming orb falling down. The orb shattered, revealing another flying mechanical robot-like body known as Sem-loke, however it's different than Sem-fray. The top is almost like Gundam-part except it has no arms. Its top body armors are metallic purple and silver except the head is bright green. The shoulders are larger than the airplane's wings. The front of its shoulders lens is bright green. The lower body armors are metallic silver with four blades on the bottom sideways.

Sem-loke floats down and sent out tons of fireballs from its shoulders lens at the city, including the StarForce. The Metal Noise Jammers activated their Barriers to defend themselves from the fireballs. Tendou and Draco quickly hid before the fireballs hits them. JackCorvus quickly sped up his speed before the fireballs caught him, Minako, and her kitty.

The fireballs smashed the city and the StarForce with high explosions around 'em.

***KA-BOOM! ! !* *KA-BOOM! ! !* *KA-BOOM! ! !***

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! ! ! !" they all flew in the air by the impact with explosions below them as they all crashed to the ground.

"T-This one is r-really strong... " VenomScorpius groaned.

All the Metal Noise Jammers deactivated their Barriers, then facing the enemies.

HarpNote stood up in determination, "N-Not if I can help it!" she flew up in mid-air, facing the giant Sem-loke. "Battle Card! AirSpread!" she transformed her right arm into a blaster as she fired her armed weapon at the giant robot.

Tendou and Draco got out of the building corner and saw his teenage mom confronting the giant robot she never faced.

The blaster caused small explosions at Sem-loke's armor, as though her attack didn't affect it.

"N-Nani (W-What)! ?"

Sem-loke bombarded at HarpNote as she quickly dodged the missiles, but one of them collided with her.

"AAAAHHH! !" she cried as the explosion occurred. Blood came out of her battle form, but not yielding to the machine. "Battle Card! HeavyCannon!" she transformed her right arm into a cannon, firing at the giant flying robot's armor.

Tendou gritted his teeth at the scene. He remembers what the bulky old man said to him about his warning.

"_The future will become a disaster by a certain person who keeps destroying a tyrant being_."

Tendou compulsively took out his Hunter-VG and puts it on the center of his waist as it shoots out metallic silver belt strap (not leather) on both sides, wrapping around his waist. He walked out, standing a bit far away from the battle.

"Tou-san... I don't know what you'll say to me if you come back." he said, somehow starting to defiance the three strange people in white cloaks' distant future warning.

While HarpNote's battling, she suddenly heard Aaron's voice.

"Sonia, Hope found Geo's favorite place!"

"R-Really! ?" she asked, but the missiles hit her, causing an explosion. "AAAHHH! !" she cried and began to fall down.

"Sonia! Sonia!" Lyra called, but the girl was unconscious.

***Daiki Kaito - Treasure Sniper instrumental ended***

Her battle form was automatically cancelled, falling down from high height.

"SONIA! !" the StarForce shouted (except Rogue), seeing her impaled.

"DRACO! !" Tendou called his partner loudly. "WE'RE FIGHTING! !" For some reason, he decided to save this era!

Draco was surprised, seeing his master sudden change to save this era. "H-Hai!" he slowly detached his armor.

Tendou ran towards the scene, shouting "HEENSHIIN...! !" he screamed out his transformation as his body was consumed into a ball of light. Draco's armor went inside the ball of light as his body transformed into his Sword Form. The transformed body flew inside the ball of light and towards Sonia as it caught her, falling down slowly for a safe landing.

The others were curious, wanting to know who saved Sonia from her fall. The ball of light vanished, revealing a dark blue Megaman none other than Tendou, combining with Draco's armor. Draco Sword was attached to his back. Tendou was carrying her in a bridal style as he landed.

-His armors are dark blue. He had wings of Cygnus Noise form. His lens is red. He has silver mask below his lens. And his streamlines are green.-

* * *

><p><span>Echo Rid<span>ge Hospital

The doctor finished treating Minako's left leg after saving Tendou. Tia helped her in the wheelchair while everyone else was watching the battle.

"Minna (Everyone)! Check this out!" a boy called out as the whole group saw what's on the TV screen. It was the Clone Megaman, in his dragon armor, entering the fight with the StarForce.

"The Clone Megaman's helping the StarForce? This is new!"

Minako widened her eyes in joy, seeing Tendou in battle and helping the StarForce. She placed her caged kitty on her thighs.

"Fluffy! Look, Tendou is helping!" she whispered his name softly, making her baby kitty looking at the TV screen.

"Meow~ " the baby kitty woke up, seeing the dark blue dragon armored hero at the TV. "Meow~ "

* * *

><p>Sonia woke up and saw her future son... who saved her.<p>

"T-Tendou?"

Tendou set her down. "Go get Tou-san before I change my mind." he said, facing the giant flying robot monster.

Sonia didn't know why he changed his goal, but nodded as she headed to the injured StarForce.

"Minna (Everyone), Hope found Geo's favorite place!"

"She did! ?" VenomScorpius retorted in surprise tone.

"We've gotta get there and see Geo!" she said.

Strike Fighter and the Three Legendary AM-ians got up.

"Girl, we'll fight the enemies." AssaultCerebrus said.

"You and the others go get Geo Stelar back." AquilaSky added; said to Dan.

"We'll take of them." ScutumQuake finished.

"Tendou's my partner... and I'm not letting him fight solo!" Strike Fighter puts his blasters behind his back and took out his hilts from his belt, lighting them up in weapon exchange.

"Aw man! I just got here!" Axl pouted.

"***panting*** Finally... I get to see how strong that weakling is... after missing for a week!" Rogue winded, throwing Laplace Blade in the air as it reverted back into Laplace.

"Minna (everyone), look out!" Zero shouted, pointing at the giant flying monster.

The StarForce turned, seeing Sem-loke charging its attack to maximum power.

Behind Sem-loke, at the sky, a meteor appeared plunging towards them as it crashed Sem-loke's charging attack, interrupting it. The meteor destroyed Sem-loke's left shoulder, exploding it. It began to crash near the StarForce.

" ...wwwwWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ! ! !" a scream was heard.

"Did that meteor just screamed?" TaurusFire questioned himself, as though he was hearing things.

"DUCK! !" Acid Ace yelled. The StarForce ducked as the meteor crashed behind them with a big BOOM!

***KA-BOOM! !***

"WHAT WAS THAT! ?" Gemini White asked, turning to the fallen meteor.

As the smoke cleared, revealing a white astronaut suit. The astronaut's arms were spread out wide. The legs were on the air as they slowly slumps down, widely spread.

The stranger got up. "OW... That hurt!" he groaned loudly.

"Oh. It's just an astronaut." Gemini Black shrugged.

"Wait a minute. Is an astronaut's helmet supposed to be a rocket head?" QueenOphiuca noticed.

The strange astronaut's outfit was white. The helmet is a rocket-like with black lens on the face, plus with angry white marks on orange eye lens, making the face more angrier. He had orange streamlines on both sides, trailing from his shoulder to his legs. His back had a thruster. The shoulders are silver with black armor. His forearms had attachment armors: left wrist had a orange O symbol; right wrist had a black square symbol. His ankles had attachment armors: left ankle had a blue X symbol; right ankle had a yellow triangle symbol. He had black armors on the knees. The belt he wore seems heavy and it's silverish blue, except it contains four capsules-looking with numbers and a black picture of his body at the center. And a lever was added on the right side of the belt. The belt straps is metallic silver (not leather).

"Man, I need to work on my landing more often!" he complained, standing up, scratching his helmet as a head.

"Um... 'Cuse me! Are you an astronaut! ?" WildUrsa asked the stranger.

"Huh? Oh, no, no! Ore wa (I am) Fourze! Kamen Rider Fourze!" he called out manly, then saw the monsters. "Now there's some monsters I've never fought!" he said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll help you out!"

"Alright! We've got ourselves a new fighter!" VenomScorpius raised his right pincer/fist in the air.

"And we're friends now!" Fourze finished.

Everyone became silent when they heard Fourze's last line.

"How the hell we become friends at first glance! ?" QueenOphiuca accusingly pointed.

"That's one odd Kamen Rider we encountered. The one with three powers in one body, uh... sorry, I forgot his name. He was way better." Gemini White nodded.

"Ditto." Gemini Black replied to his twin/partner.

Sem-loke slightly turned to its insect enemies as it sends out tons of fireballs at them.

"You guys better run!" Fourze shouted.

"Battle Card! SuperBarrier!" Megaman (Tendou) called out as he grabbed Draco Blade from his back, and swung it, sending out a blue sonicboom at the fireballs. The blue sonicboom becomes a blue rectangular barrier, blocking all the fireballs. "Go get Tou-san, NOW! ! Except you, space-guy, you're helping us!"

"Alright!" the StarForce left the area.

"Sonia, you know where Geo's parents are! ?" Ace asked.

"I'll call Aaron!"

"Yosh! Time to help out my new friends!" Fourze said in excitement as he stood next to Tendou.

"-_- When did we become friends?" Tendou muttered.

Strike Fighter and the Three Legendary Admins stood next to them, facing the hordes of Metal Noise Jammers.

_Come on_! _Come on_! _Come on_! _FOURZE_! !

"RRRRRRAAAAAWWWWWWHHHHHH! ! ! ! !"

"IKUZE (Let's go)!" Tendou shouted as they charged towards the mechanical Noise Jammers.

_Come on_! _Come on_! _Come on_! _IKOUZE_! ! (_LET'S GO_! !)

Sem-loke bombarded at its running enemies as the missiles misfired, hitting the ground around them, causing massive explosions.

_Come on_! _Come on_! _Come on_! _OH YEAH_! !

Megaman, Strike Fighter, Fourze, ScutumQuake, AssaultCerebrus, and AquilaSky clashed their attacks on the mechanical Noise Jammers.

_HAI SUKUURU kara housaou-chuu_ (_We're broadcasting live from the high school_)

"HYA! HA!" Tendou swings Draco Blade at the Jammers, sparks bursting out of their armors. He dodged the Jammers attack and slashed the attacking Metal Noise Jammers.

"RRRAAAWWWHHH! !" it cried, exploding in defeat.

_BAAGAA katate handling na every day_ (_Handling a burger one-handed every day_)

"HA! HIYA! !" Strike Fighter slashed the Jammers with his pink-flaming sabers, sparks bursting out with each slash. He closed his eyes and spun 360 degree, slashing the mechanical Noise Jammers around him.

"GGRRRAAAWWHH! !" they cried as they explodes.

_Mada mada tarinai yume wa large size_ (_I got a large size_, _I can't get enough_)

AssaultCerebrus punched the Metal Noise Jammers around him. He leaped back, charging flames in his mouth."Crimson Flare!" he breathed out flames with crimson energy in spiral motion, around the flames, at his enemies.

_Come on, switch on_

"RRRRAAAWWWWHHH! ! !" the burned Jammers cried, then explodes.

_Regular future sonna no fusaiyou_ (_A regular future ain't for me_)

AquilaSky flew forward, slashing the Metal Noise Jammers with his wings. He flew up in air afterward. "Wind Vortex!" he flaps his wings, creating a tornado on his enemies.

The mechanical Noise Jammers were caught in it, roaring in defenseless.

"GGRRRAAAAWWWWWWWW! ! ! !"

_Omoitsuki meijin mirai e blast off_! (_I'm gonna be famous! Blast off_!)

"HAA! !" ScutumQuake punched the Jammers with his heavy fists, smashing them one by one. He jumped forward in the air towards the group of enemies, "Hammer Weight!" he body slammed them, causing explosions underneath him.

_Koushiki nanka imi ga nai_ (_Being formal is meaningless_)

Fourze punched and kicked his new enemies, but the armors were hard. "Oww! These guys are hard!" he whined, then he took out a small blue capsule with the number 8 on it. He kicked the enemy away, taking out the dark blue capsule and replaced it with number 8 on it as he switched it on.

**CHAINSAW!**

**CHAINSAW ON!**

_Hito no hanashi dake de shitta kini naranaide_ (_Don't act like you know just 'cause you heard some rumors_)

His right leg was armed with a blue attachment, plus a chainsaw appeared on his foot. Fourze swung his kick at the enemies, sparks bursting out.

"Much better now!" he said, continuing to swing his kick at the enemies. "Time for a different Switch!" he took out the previous capsule, taking out number 8 and replaced it with blue capsule that had number 2 as he switched it on.

_Kakan ni TAFU ni CHARENJI_ (_I'm tough, bring on the challenge_!)

**LAUNCHER!**

**LAUNCHER ON!**

His chainsaw leg was now changed to a leg-size missile launcher with five missiles. He switched on another capsule on his belt on the far left.

_Genkai nante bukkowashite yare jibun no te de_ (_I'll break down my barriers with my own hands_!)

**RADAR ON!**

A radar appeared on his left arm as Fourze aimed it at the enemies.

_Come on_! _Come on_! _Switch on_!

"Target aimed! FIRE! !" he shouted as his legged-missile launcher fires five missiles at the enemies.

"RRRAAAWWWHHH! !" the explosions occurred around them, causing them to fly in the air.

_Kinou yori Step up_! (_Step up higher than yesterday_!)

"AGAIN! !" he fired another set of missiles at the flying enemies as they exploded. "Now for the big guy!" he confidently said, switching the capsule on from the far right.

**ROCKET ON!**

_Going goin' my friends_! _Taikken datte toppa shite_ (_Even break out of the atmosphere_!)

A large orange rocket appeared and armed onto his right arm, then the thrusters burst its flames. Fourze leaped in the air, flying towards Sem-loke. He switched the last capsule he didn't use.

**DRILL ON**!

A leg-size drill appeared on his left leg, spinning rapidly.

"IKUZE!"

_Come on_! _Come on_! _Switch on_!

Sem-loke bombarded at the rocket-warrior, but he swiftly dodged them due to his armed-rocket. The missiles explodes in the air. Fourze pulled the lever on his belt, readying for his finishing blow.

_Tabidachi no Countdown_ (_It's the countdown to a journey_)

**ROCKET DRILL RADAR!**

**LIMIT BREAK!**

The rocket thruster boosted at its maximum power as Fourze aimed his legged-drill at the giant robot.

Tomaranai Growing Chou shigeki-teki school days (Can't stop growing! These are super exciting school days!)

"RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK! !" he pierced through the giant robot's armor and came out from behind as he flew back. He smashed his legged-drill on the ground, cracking. However, landing the drill caused himself to spin rapidly. "WHOOOAA! !" he immediately switched all the capsule off as he finally stopped spinning, and then made his finishing pose.

_Come on_! _Come on_! _Come on_! _IKOUZE_! ! (_LET'S GO_! !)

Sem-loke's body begins to spark, and fell forward. It slammed on the ground and causes a huge explosion in defeat.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

"I feel sick." he said while stumbling.

_Come on_! _Come on_! _Come on_! _FOURZE YAY_! !

* * *

><p><span>Echo Rid<span>ge Hospital

Everyone went in excitement after seeing the rocket-warrior defeating the giant robot with a simple kick on TV. Even Jack, Tia, and Minako were a bit astonished, seeing their new Kamen Rider ally that helped them twice.

"Alright! That new StarForce rocket-warrior was amazing!"

"He should be the strongest!"

"Clone Megaman isn't evil after all!"

"Nee-san, is it possible to obtain four powers in one body?" Jack curiously asked, finding it odd.

"That I don't know. He's much different than OOO (Oz) we encountered." she answered.

"Um, Miss Tia. What's this Kamen Rider? Have you met one before?" Minako curiously asked.

"It's hard to say."

"Actually, you wouldn't understand if we tell you this." Jack spoke.

* * *

><p>"Interesting." ScutumQuake said in amazement, punching the Jammer.<p>

"YAHOO! ! How'd you like that!" Suddenly, his radar capsule alarmed, "Huh?" Fourze switched it on as the armed-radar appeared on his left arm, revealing a high school girl's face with a blue blazer on the screen.

"_Gen-chan_! _Where are you_! ? _Hurry and get back_!" she ordered impatiently.

"O-Oh, come on! I was having fun with my new friends." he slumped his head in yield. "***sigh*** Alright... " he switched on the capsule on the far right.

**ROCKET ON!**

The large orange rocket appeared on his right arm. "I'm off! Hope we can meet again." his rocket thruster lit off flames, as he flew off.

"Tendou, what do you think of him?" Strike Fighter asked, slashing the mechanical Noise Jammers.

"I'm voting for that three-powers-in-one-body-guy better. Four powers in one body is complicated - if it were me." Tendou answered, slashing the enemies.

* * *

><p>Echo Ridge<p>

Sonia and the others arrived, meeting up with Hope, Kelvin, and Aaron.

"Thank goodness, you're all safe." Hope said worriedly.

"Hope, where's Geo?" Ace asked.

"I'm betting he's somewhere near." Bud bet.

"Everyone, calm down. We'll lead you there since Hope told us about it." Kelvin said.

As they all began to head towards the destination, they suddenly stopped and saw the sky becoming dark, thunder rumbling.

"What's going on?" Kalin asked.

Thunder began to sparks around the dark clouds.

***BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *BOOM! !***

* * *

><p>While Tendou and the others were fighting the Metal Noise Jammers, they also noticed the sky darken.<p>

"What's with the clouds?" Strike Fighter questioned, slashing the Jammers.

Giant legs began to appear below the dark clouds, descending the body while the thunder wasn't affecting the mechanical armors. The mechanical titan was reveal as Sem-strut as it landed on the ground with loud thud. It raised its right armed-blade up, commanding the thunder to strike the city, which causes massive explosions, sparks bursting out in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" Tendou, Strike Fighter, ScutumQuake, AssaultCerebrus, and AquilaSky were flying in the air by the impact as they crashed on the ground.

Sem-strut made some beeping sounds from its lens. "**Everything... will be... destroyed by Dis-human**!" it mechanically said.

"Dis-human?" Megaman (Tendou) repeated, confused by the name.

Sem-strut's shoulder cannons fired lasers at the city, causing explosions. A few skyscrapers were destroyed, breaking into rubbles and falling down from high height. It took a loud stomp, walking slowly and fired its shoulder cannons. It swung both its large armed-blades to slash the building as the targets explodes.

Megaman (Tendou) threw Draco Sword in the air, transforming himself back to his original form. His armors on Tendou's body were detached, moving back to Draco's. Tendou banged the wrecked car in anger. "Damn it! What's with these giant robots! ? Those guys didn't tell me about them!"

The others were on their way to Geo's favorite place and saw the mechanical titan in slate armor, firing its shoulder cannons.

* * *

><p>"How can Tendou beat that thing! ?" Ace asked.<p>

"Whoa~ I can imagine that thing will be a giant chicken sandwich!" Bud said, imagining it in his head.

"Bud, is it really the right time to talk about food?" Zack asked, riding on his shoulderS.

Soon, they all reach the destination.

Luna twitched her left eyebrow, "You serious... ? This is Geo's... favorite place! ?" she asked, seeing... the Echo Ridge playground.

Talk about embarrassing.

Everyone else was a bit lost and confused, seeing Geo's favorite place... is actually the Echo Ridge Park! ?

An explosion occurred on the battlefield behind them, seeing like their heads explodes.

* * *

><p><strong>*BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !*<strong>

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! !" Megaman (Tendou) and Strike Fighter were in the air, while massive explosions appeared below them.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue...<strong>

The battle theme when Fourze assists the StarForce was "Kamen Rider Fourze opening - Switch On!" Will Tendou and Dan defeat the mighty Sem-strut? Please review or comment!


	9. Battle with Sem-strut part 1

I terribly apologized for the two years of waiting. Last year in Spring Break (in 2012), I lost all of my fanfic data in my flash drive completely, including my Megaman StarForce stories. I don't know how, but it happen all of a sudden that day. I can't even remember the list of enemies for my Dark Galaxy series. Recently, I'd been focusing on my Bleach story, but didn't have the right mood to continue my Megaman StarForce. I really did not expect to lose my hard work of fantasy writing. I knew I should've made another copy in my hard drive - in case something bad happen, but... it's too late for that. Currently, I'm having a very difficult time trying to regain my StarForce stories, including my Tendou's Story.

Note: If there are some errors in this chapter, please PM me and I'll edit it. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Minako Ayuzawa was mainly from Maid-Sama, aka Misaki's mother, plus I don't own her. I don't own Megaman nor RayCrisis except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters. If you read Kamen Rider Fourze in this chapter, I don't own him as well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Battle with Sem-strut part 1<strong>

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

Sem-strut's shoulder cannons fired fireballs and electrical strikes around the city, causing multiple explosions. The mechanical titan stopped its track, raising its right armed-blade in the air, summoning lightnings from above to attack its mini enemies. The lightnings had missed the enemies, but they caused massive impacts near them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! !" Megaman (Tendou), Draco, Strike Fighter, AssaultCerebrus, ScutumQuake, and AquilaSky were sent flying from the massive attacks and crashing onto the ground with loud thuds.

Sem-strut lowered its right armed-blade and stopped firing. "**Everything will be dusted... by Dis-human!**" it said mechanically.

All the Metal Noise Jammers deactivated their barriers that protected them from Sem-strut's massive attack and roared menacingly at the fallen enemies. They transformed their right arms into black blades and stalked towards them.

"GGGRRRRRAAAAWWWWHHHH! ! ! !"

Megaman (Tendou), Draco, Strike Fighter, AssaultCerebrus, ScutumQuake, and AquilaSky stood up, despite their injuries. They weren't ready to back down on their enemies.

"H-Hey Tendou, think you can keep that big guy busy while we're fighting the Jammers?" Strike Fighter asked his friend.

"***groan*** I'll... I'll try... " Tendou turned to his dragon partner. "Draco, go to the others where Tou-san is... and tell them this." he began to whisper.

"Hai, Master Tendou." Draco turned and flew away.

Megaman (Tendou) leaped in the air and faced Sem-strut while standing in mid-air, his body forming his fighting stance.

"Okay big guy, let's tango." he said solemnly before plunging towards the mechanical titan at high speed.

"IKE! !" Strike Fighter shouted as he, AssaultCerebrus, ScutumQuake, and AquilaSky began to charge towards the mechanical Noise Jammers.

The horde of Metal Noise Jammer charged towards the only four enemies with loud menacing roars. Soon, both sides have clashed their attacks.

"**Target confirmed!**" Sem-strut made beeping noise in its lens and released multiple fireballs from its shoulder armors at its tiny enemy.

Megaman (Tendou) dodged the multiple fireballs to his left, then the right. He charged forward as they shot some buildings down, blowing them into pieces.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

"Battle Card! BigDrop!" He called out as a heavy cube appeared above the mechanical titan's giant armored head.

The cube-statue fell at a breakneck pace and crashed on Sem-strut's head. The object crumbled into pieces rather than damaging the titan.

"Tch! Plan B." Megaman (Tendou) crossed his arms into an X and prepared for his brute Finalize Combo. Two prehistoric spiritual EM Wave beings appeared by his sides, ThunderTherizino and TyRex, from the Triassic Force, in their almost-human heights. They entered Tendou's body and began to form his Finalize Combo.

"THERIZINO! REX!" his Hunter-VG alarmed in a screeching tone.

_FINALIZE COMBO_!

_THERIZIREX_!

His body was now consumed in lightning and flame in a sphere, creating his Jurassic form and armor. His Cygnus wings extended, with sharp edges like blades. His armors turned maroon. His forearms are red with yellow lining, and with three long Therizinosaurus's claws. His helmet becomes a T-Rex's head with fangs lining on his silver mask, below the lens. His lens is tinted black. His shoulder armors has three claws in a triangular formation. His streamlines, hands, upper arms, and thighs are now black. Spikes grew on both sides of his arms and legs.

The outrageous Triassic power was filling inside Tendou's body with the Triassic Force members. He gripped his hands as tight as he can from the overwhelming strength.

"RRRAAAAAHHHHH! ! !" he let out a Jurassic roar and burst out two elements, revealing his next Finalize Combo. After his transformation was formed, small electricity was sparkling on his body.

TheriziRex Megaman (Tendou) flitted towards Sem-strut and bashed the center of the mechanic titan's head with his powerful form, then ascended his way up. Sem-strut mechanically groaned, losing its balance and staggered backwards, but stomped the ground heavily with its right foot to keep itself still.

Before it can recover, the Jurassic Megaman engulfed himself with red noise around him before forming it into a mixture of lightning and flame. Finally, he plunged his way towards the top of Sem-strut's metal head, forming lightning and flame into a fusion of both T-Rex and Therinizo's heads with a Jurassic, menacing roar.

_NOISE FORCE BIG BANG_! !

_SPARKLING INFERNO IMPACT_! !

"RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR! ! ! ! !"

TheriziRex Megaman (Tendou) smashed himself on Sem-strut's head and caused a huge explosion, smokes engulfing the titan's head. He flew off from the smoke and landed on one of the top building, panting from the intense impact.

Suddenly... "AAAAAHHHH! ! !" Tendou cried from the intense pain and dropped to his knees.

Heavy recoil hit his body from the effect of Finalize Combo whenever he uses Noise Force Big Bang. He used it three times while enduring the recoil damage the whole time.

Strike Fighter, AssaultCerebrus, ScutumQuake, and AquilaSky were half-way destroying the Metal Noise Jammers and noticed a commotion occuring on the mechanical titan. The four of them stopped and turned to the giant.

"Did Tendou do it?" Strike Fighter questioned before piercing a Metal Noise Jammer from behind without looking.

When the smokes cleared up, Sem-strut was still unscathed save for the cracks on its lens. TheriziRex Megaman's eyes widened in pure disbelief. His Noise Force Big Bang had no effect! It did work on the other two unknown giant machines he fought a few hours ago.

Sem-strut's lens made beeping noises, recovering its system. "**Everything... will be... destroyed by Dis-human!**" It turned to the city and released multiple fireballs, adding giant lasers from both shoulder cannons. The titan fired at the ground, then raised its lasers up to fire further.

***KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

Buildings and houses were destroyed into bits and rubbles.

* * *

><p><span>Echo Ridge Hos<span>pital

The injured residents watched the horrible scenes unfold on TV, the giant mechanical monster destroying what was left of their homes. Children were sobbing as they watched. Parents tried to appease their kids by wrapping their arms around them.

"Mama, will Clone Megaman stop the big monster?" a little girl asked.

"Don't worry, honey. He'll make it. We just need to have faith in him." the mother held her child, patting her head to soothe her.

All the citizen continued watching. When will Clone Megaman come to stop this?

Jack was very frustrated. Grunting, he turned to the exit, but Tia caught his left shoulder with her right hand.

"Jack, if you go out there and fight, I won't be able to defend this hospital myself." she said sadly.

"***sigh*** Fine." he yielded.

The wheelchair-bound Minako worried for Tendou. Not that she had any romantic feelings for him, she just wants him to stay alive and hoped this nightmare will end. On her thighs, her caged kitten, Fluffy felt frightened.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ultraman Tiga ost - His Name is Ultraman Tiga inserted*<strong>

"HYAA! !" Strike Fighter slashed Metal Noise Jammer as he continued to clash another one before he got a bit tired of using his weapons. He lit up his pink flaming sabers and set the hilts back on his belt straps before crossing his arms into an X. His armors were now glowing bright white.

_CHOU HENSHIN_! !

_UNICORN FIGHTER_! !

Strike Fighter transformed himself into Unicorn Fighter (which is slightly based on Gundam Unicorn Destroy Mode). His lens shines bright green from the transformation as he readied himself.

His right arm reached behind his back and took out a magnum sniper. The shield on his left forearm extended into a wide rectangular-like hexagon shape. When a Metal Noise Jammer charged towards him, Unicorn Fighter shot its face as it dropped to the ground and exploded in defeat.

AssaultCerebrus, ScutumQuake, and AquilaSky were having a hard time fighting the horde of Metal Noise Jammers; their life energies were running low.

Unicorn Fighter shot another one of the Jammer's face, and another before putting it back.

"Battle Card! Hyper Bazooka!" he called out as a lengthy bazooka appeared on his right shoulder. He held it and took aim at the horde of charging Metal Noise Jammers. "Fire!" The lengthy bazooka launched and hit the oncoming Jammers, causing an explosion.

"GGGGRRRAAAAAAWWWWHHHHH! ! ! !" The impact caused them to fly in the air.

The panting TheriziRex Megaman (Tendou) turned to the scrapped city. He had no idea what he had done. It was a terrible mistake for listening to the three strange cloaked men, but now he's going to fix this.

If the whole world is going to be destroyed by this Dis-human-or-whatever-its-name-was, then Minako, Misaki, his family, and the future won't exist.

Clenching his hands, he stood up, his eyes filled with determination behind his lens. His Jurassic Finalize vanished into his standard form. In his right hand, he took out a Pass as he swiped it his Hunter-VG's screen.

His armor began to glow. Train tracks appeared from his Hunter-VG's screen. The first one attached itself from Cygnus's wings to the center of his torso in a slight V-shape. Another one appeared at the center of his forehead down to the back, including his silver mask. Once his true form was completed, he formed his signature battle pose.

"Warrior of a star and time! Megaman... Den-O!"

***Ultraman Tiga ost - His Name is Ultraman Tiga ended (only the first minute)***

* * *

><p><span>Echo Ridge Hos<span>pital

Seeing Clone Megaman's new form, the sheltered citizen was incredibly amazed. The children stopped crying and was excited to see Clone Megaman in his new armor.

"No way!"

"Clone Megaman is part Kamen Rider! ? Since when! ?"

Jack and Tia had been wondering when Tendou will use his true power. They hadn't seen it since the day Sonia spied on him during the battle between him, Dan, and Skull Megaman.

Minako was surprised to see Tendou's other transformation. She didn't expect to see it.

"Wow." Was all she can say.

"Meow~ " Fluffy reached its tiny paws at the cage.

* * *

><p>Megaman Den-0 (Tendou) reached his right hand in the air, "DenLiner! Come forth!" he called out.<p>

From the sky, a rainbow portal opened and out came a lengthy train with red lens-like eyes, creating tracks in the front like magic.

"It's about time we get some action!" the red humanoid devil, Momotaros, pouted, looking out the window. "Hey, look! We've got ourselves a big enemy!" he pointed and alerted his Imagin friends.

The purple humanoid dragon, Ryuutaros, happily ran to the window and saw the giant machine titan in amazement. "Waahh! It's true! There's a Super Sentai robot!" he stated, but got smacked in the head by Momotaros.

"Baka! Does it look like a Super Sentai! ?"

"Momotaros baka!" Ryuutaros hit the red Imagin's head with a toy hammer.

"My my~ It looks like we'll have a difficult time reeling it in." the blue humanoid turtle, Urataros, murmured thoughtfully.

The yellow humanoid bear, Kintaros, woke up from his nap and heard the commotion. "Then, we'll make him cry!" he exclaimed confidently, cracking his neck.

"Kinataros, robots don't cry." Urataros corrected his yellow comrade.

"HYAAA! !" Megaman Den-O (Tendou) leaped highly in the air and aboard inside DenLiner. Inside, he sat on the motorcycle, DenBird, and the vehicle roared to life. The freight cars of Denliner sprout out weapons.

Cannons appeared on top of Denliner. Behind it, the center opened sideways, revealing a robotic dog-shaped head with an opened mouth that served as a cannon. The second freight car opened, showing a robotic monkey-shaped head. It had two small catapults and red cannonballs from the inside. The third one opened and up came a red plane-like missile, turning to its left.

"Time to fight big against big." Tendou accelerated the motorcycle handle and flanked around Sem-strut, pressing buttons to attack his giant enemy.

The robotic dog-like head fired its cannon at Sem-strut. The robotic monkey-like head flipped the catapult and tossed two red cannonballs at it. Then, after the catapult flipped again, it began tossing more. The red plane-like missile launched itself at its target.

Megaman Den-O (Tendou) kept driving DenLiner in the air while attacking Sem-strut with all he had.

***BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

After all the multiple attacks he sent at the mechanical titan, none of them had scratched it!

Sem-strut swung its left armed-blade in the air, but missed its target. It swung its right side at the flying train, but missed as well. The titan fired lasers at the sky and hit the one of the car, destroying the top - where the four Imagins were in. There were fire and smokes coming out from the inside.

* * *

><p>The Imagins began to panic.<p>

"AAAAAHHHH! ! ! FIREEE! ! YOU IDIOTS, PUT OUT THE FIRE! !" Momotaros shouted in demand.

Kintaros, Ryuutaros, and Urataros were running towards the doorway and making their way to the shower room for some water. However, the three of them started bickering to see who gets to go first as they kept bumping into each other. As they bickered over the situation, the fire was spreading quickly.

"Fire! Fire!" The waitress alarmed as the blaze occurred inside DenLiner.

"Damn it!" Tendou grunted, but continued driving and firing at his giant enemy.

The door opened, and stomping in was a very pissed Momotaros.

"Hey kid, can you drive DenLiner properly! ? Are you trying to barbeque us _and_ Denliner! ?"

"Hey, I'm trying to drive _and_ fight here!" Megaman (Tendou) barked back without looking at him.

The red Imagin was even more ticked as he pressed a button. The hatch opened as Tendou became confused.

"What the hell are you doing! ?" he demanded.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE AND FIGHT! !" Momotaros fiercely kicked him out of DenLiner as he took control of DenBird. The time portal opened from the front as the traveling train entered.

"AAAAAHHH! !" Megaman Den-O (Tendou) screamed as he fell.

* * *

><p>From the time dimension where DenLiner paused in its track, Momotaros slammed the brakes and sighed tiredly.<p>

"I'll wait until the fire's out." he rested his arms on the handlebars before dropping his head on them.

The three Imagins carried three buckets of water and poured onto the fire.

* * *

><p>The falling Megaman Den-O noticed a small crack on the mechanical giant's lens. Suddenly, he decided to trust his gut.<p>

"Battle Card! HyperVulcan!" He called out and transformed his right arm into a gatling gun. He took aim and fired rapidly at the titan's cracked lens.

With all the shots burning into Sem-strut's lens, it still has no effect!

The giant sent out countless fireballs to its tiny enemies. Megaman Den-O knew he was unable to avoid it, and he was bombarded with each hit. The fireballs also barraged towards Unicorn Fighter and the Three Legendary AM-ians.

The horde of Metal Noise Jammer saw the fireballs and immediately defended themselves with Barriers.

The four fighters peered up at the sky, but didn't have enough time to defend themselves.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! ! !"

Countless fireballs covered the area with massive explosions. The Metal Noise Jammers weren't able to withstand the impact with their barriers which shattered, and the explosions took them, destroying them as well.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

Multiple explosions were seen by the others who were in Echo Ridge Park. They couldn't believe their own eyes. Tendou and Dan, the newest heroes from the future, weren't able to stop the mechanical titan with their own strengths! Not even their unique time-traveling-train's firepower.

"Tendou... " Sonia said in a sad voice.

"This can't be the end... " Luna sadly spoke and dropped herself to her knees.

Hope sadly had her right hand over her mouth. Kelvin had his arms around his wife to comfort her.

The others couldn't do anything but watched the giant destroy their city. All except for Solo, who didn't care about the city, but he wanted that giant robot to be gone.

* * *

><p>Inside the hospital, the injured citizens watched in disbelief. They couldn't believe Clone Megaman was no match against the titan. Somehow, they had lost faith in him.<p>

"Nee-san, this can't be the end of the world, is it?" Jack asked worriedly.

Tia doesn't know how to answer her younger brother. Her eyes were closed and averted herself from the TV.

Minako couldn't stand watching Tendou getting beaten up. With her pet cage on her thighs, she moved the wheelchair to the right and then headed towards the exit. The door automatically opened themselves as she stopped.

"Tendou! Ganbatte!" She cried out. She wished for him to stay alive.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in another dimension<p>

Geo and Omega-Xis were still trying to look for a way out, but got nothing.

"AAARRGH! ! DAMN IT! ! WHERE THE HELL IS THE EXIT! ?" Omega-Xis complained loudly.

"Don't worry, Omega-Xis. I'm sure the others will find a way to get us out of here." Geo reassured his AM-ian partner. Other than looking for an exit, he was really unsure about earlier.

First, Tendou almost killed them. Second, he was stuck inside this dimension where he first met his alien partner. And third...

He's alive?

Geo didn't really understand why Tendou sent him here. Trying to figure out for himself, he wondered why Tendou would do that.

There must be a reason.

* * *

><p><span>In the Echo Rid<span>ge Park

Draco was having a tough time flying due to his injuries. At last, he found the StarForce at the park and descended his way towards them. He landed in front of them and dropped to his right knee, grunting from the pain. He was extremely exhausted during the fight with the enemies.

"Minna (Everyone)... aaahhh... "

"Take it easy there, Draco." Bud had Draco's right arm on his neck while Kaito took the other arm.

"Minna... Aaarrrgg... There's a way... to break the seal... by Master Tendou's... " Drago said before dropping to the ground.

Ace ran to Bud and helped Draco up from his other side.

"Wait, there's a way to break the seal? How?" Sonia asked impatiently, feeling the urge to see Geo again.

Draco panted heavily from exhaustion before speaking clearly to Tendou's teenage mother.

"Form all of your bond in circle... and the seal shall be broken." the armored-dragon answered before grunting.

"Our bond?" Bud repeated in confusion.

"I think Draco meant was our BrotherBand!" Sonia corrected.

* * *

><p>The fallen warriors were on the ground with intense injuries, unable to retaliate from the impact. Dirt and rubble were covered on their bodies. Tendou's Den-O form was automatically cancelled, changing back to his Megaman form.<p>

Sem-strut took a couple of steps to its little insects with loud stomps.

"Everything will be destroyed... by Dis-human!"

The Three Legendary AM-ians' bodies were slightly fading due to their low energy level.

"Uuurrgghh... This is... the far as we can go." AssaultCerebrus groaned.

"New Megaman... forgive us, but we must leave." ScutumQuake added.

"Please... stay alive." AquilaSky pleaded.

The Three Legendary AM-ians formed their bodies into EM-Wave energies and left the area towards the dark sky.

"Aaahh, great... guess it's just us, Tendou... " Unicorn Fighter stated, trying to get back on his feet, but failed.

Megaman (Tendou) didn't say a word. He just panted and stood up slowly with heavy injuries.

If only that idiot Momotaros hadn't kicked him out of DenLiner, he would still had a chance of winning.

* * *

><p><span>Echo Rid<span>ge Park

Everyone had already formed a circle and held their own Hunter-VG in their hands. Except for Solo, who felt ridiculous and uncomfortable doing this ritual revival crap. They were focusing on bringing Geo back and to save this calamity.

Hope, Kelvin, and Aaron, who was helping Draco to keep his balance, were watching and praying deeply for Geo to come back in this world.

Soon, the Hunter-VGs began to glow white one by one in rotation.

Bud.

Luna.

Zack.

Sonia.

Pat.

Damian.

Ace.

Solo.

Zero.

Axl.

Kaito.

Taiga.

Kalin.

All of their BrotherBands on their Hunter-VGs brightened and created a ball of light in the center.

* * *

><p>Geo and Omega-Xis were still having a tough time finding an exit until a bright light shone behind them. They turned and covered their eyes from the light.<p>

* * *

><p>The ball of light faded and revealed their old friends in front of them.<p>

Both Geo and Omega-Xis looked around in confusion.

"W-What happened?" Geo questioned.

In an instant, he was hugged tightly by both his girlfriend and his mother as they fell on the ground.

"GEOOO! ! ! MY BABY! ! !" they cried happily with tears in their eyes.

"Geo, I'm so happy... I'm so happy your alive... !" Sonia was beyond happy. She was glad to have her beloved boyfriend in her arms again.

"My baby Geo... " The same goes for Hope, who was thrilled to have her baby boy in her arms.

"C... Can't breathe... "

Omega-Xis blurted out his laugh, "Hahahaha! Look at you, Geo! I'm so glad that out-of-a-tune isn't here and does that same crap to me! Hahahahaha!" he continued laughing without knowing a certain FM-ian was floating behind him with a pair of eyes filled with anger. "Hahahaha-ack! Uh-oh... " He suddenly stopped laughing and sensed that familiar energy, sweatdropping heavily.

***BAMM! !***

Lyra gave him a very hard punch in the head, earning a large bump on his head.

"I was very worried about you! The world is coming to an end, and this is what I get for getting you out from that dimensional world-thingy! ?" she huffed and faced away.

Geo was suffocating from two women as he tried to break them apart so he can breathe better.

"Would you two get me some space! ?" he finally did it until his eyes widened as plates at the ruined city. "W-W-W-WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HOMETOWN! ? HOW LONG WERE WE GONE! ?"

"It's a long story, Geo." Sonia answered.

"Well, make it short!" Omega-Xis demanded, clutching his head from the pain.

Then, Geo noticed a mechanical titan in astonishment. Both his eyes were physically wider than before, seeing its massive height and lengthy silverish white blades on its forearms.

"Is... Is that one of Sigma's... new robot?" he stuttered.

"That's also a long story." the others added in unison, except for Solo.

Speaking of robot, Geo snapped and had completely forgotten about Tendou, who almost killed him to death.

"Tendou, where is he? Where is Tendou?" he demanded. He saw Sonia had a depressed look on her face. "Sonia, you know where he is?" the girl continued to stay silent as he approached her, grabbing her shoulders, "Sonia, answer me, please." he pleaded.

Sonia couldn't hide it anymore. She let out a long sigh and slowly raised her right arm, pointing at the battlefield with her right index finger.

"He's... out there... fighting for us."

"Huh?" Geo was utterly confused, filled with numerous question marks.

Omega-Xis was even more confused than his partner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tendon is fighting for us? He almost slaughtered us into mincemeat! Why the hell he's fighting that big thing for us while you're all just sitting there, and letting him do all the hard work! ?"

Not just those three, everyone was extremely bewildered.

Geo removed his hands from her shoulders and dropped them.

"Tendou is fighting for us? But why?" he questioned himself. Soon, something hit him. He already found the answer. "I think... I know why." he turned to his partner, "Omega-Xis, we're going."

"HELL YEAH! ! Time to kick Tendon's ass!" Omega-Xis exclaimed, wanting to get his revenge.

* * *

><p>Megaman (Tendou) and Strike Fighter were in a massive pinch. Thanks to Sem-strut, it destroyed multiple armies of Metal Noise Jammers with its own firepower. Without the nuisance Jammers around, it's just itself alone.<p>

It took a couple of heavy steps and stopped, making beeping sounds from its cracked lens. "Enemies detected!" Both its shoulder cannons began charging its laser power as they took aim.

Tendou and Dan just stood there, unable to retaliate.

Before Sem-strut can release it cannons, an Atomic Blazer appeared from afar and hit the giant's head from its left side. With that, its lens made another loud crack, and its charging cannons were cancelled.  
>Sem-strut lost its balance and started to fall to its right side. Due to its heavy weight, it plumped to the ground with loud thud.<p>

The two injured fighters turned to the source of that attack. It was Megaman, the real one - aka Tendou's teenage father in this time - in his Taurus Noise form. He flitted his way towards them and began to assist their help.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue...<strong>

Remember, if there are any errors, PM me! Also, please review or comment!


End file.
